This isn't just a movie anymore, this is real
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Juliana Parker is a major NOES fan. when she starts having dreams of Freddy Krueger that slowly start becoming real, she has to figure out what's going on. and why doesn't Freddy kill her? based on the 2010 ramake. has evolved into a multi crossover
1. It begins

**hello everyone, what's up? well i just got back form seeing the new Nightmare on Elm street movie. omg, it's _AWESOME_!!!!!!! Jackie Earle Haley is the _perfect_ chice for Freddy, althouhg on one's better then Robert Englund. anyway, i just have to write a fic for the new movie, so i hope y'all enjoy!! and keep in mind that i'm using Jackie Earle Haley's Freddy, not Robert's. **

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, or any of the characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and any other people you don't recognize**

* * *

Juliana Parker walked out of the theater, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her best friend Heather was beside her.

"Why did you cry?"

Juliana turned to her friend. "What?"

"Why did you cry during the movie? Did it scare you or something?"

Juliana shook her head. "No, it didn't scare me. It's just… I feel sorry for Freddy"

Heather laughed. "_What_? You actually feel sorry for that slimy creep?! Why?"

Juliana sighed and shrugged. She was 17, and had always been a fan of horror movies, especially the Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th movies. Her favorite villain was Freddy Krueger, and she'd always really liked him.

"Well _I_ don't feel sorry for him! He deserved what he got!"

"I don't agree" Juliana said softly.

Heather rolled her eyes. "_Honestly_ Jules, you pity people too easily"

Juliana nodded. It was true, she did pity people easily.

Like Freddy.

She sighed again as she drove back to her house. "I'm glad your parents let you stay here overnight" Juliana said.

Heather nodded as they entered the Parker's house. "Yeah, me too. I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone tonight after seeing that movie"

"you didn't _have_ to go" Juliana pointed out.

Heather nodded again. "Yeah, I know. But I feel bad that no one else wanted to go with you"

"you're an awesome friend" Juliana said.

Heather smiled. "Yeah, I know"

...

Juliana found herself outside a coffee shop. "Coffee sounds good right about now" she muttered as she entered the shop she sat at a booth and waited till a waitress came and took her order. She drew on a napkin and played a few games on her cell phone. After a while, she got tired of waiting. "Hey, miss? Are you coming back over here?" she turned and saw the waitress standing behind the counter. "Hey waitress!" Juliana called. No response. "_HELLO_!! ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?!" she sighed, still not getting any reaction from the woman. She stood up, getting agitated. "_Fine_, I'll get my own freakin coffee! Thanks a lot lady!!" she sighed and went into the kitchen. It was dark, and she couldn't see much. "Hello, anyone back here?" she called. No answer. She sighed and looked around for a coffee maker.

"Juliana!" a voice whispered.

Juliana jumped and whirled around. "Hello? Who's there?" she slowly turned back around just as someone jumped in front of her and slashed her shoulder with something sharp.

...

Juliana woke up with a start, her heart hammering in her chest. She was breathing hard. "Wow, that was so weird. And it felt so _real_!" she felt something dripping onto her bed sheets. She looked down… and saw four bloody claw marks on her shoulder.

* * *

**well, there's chapter 1. how is it? i hope you enjoyed it, and _please_ review!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Can't kill her

**hiya everyone, i'm back!! yay, people actually like this story!! i'm so glad, that makes me feel special, lol. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! anywho, here's a nice long chapter for you, i hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

"Juliana, what happened?" Heather asked, sitting up.

Juliana sighed and turned to her friend. "Nothing, I'm fine. It was just a dream"

Heather's eyes widened. "What did you do to yourself?!" she gasped, grabbing Juliana's arm.

"It's _nothing_. Now go back to sleep" Juliana said, getting up and going into the bathroom. She winced as she took off her nightshirt and rinsed her shoulder off. Then she wrapped a bandage around it and slipped her nightshirt back on. _"That dream was so real. But it couldn't have been, right?"_ she thought as she laid back down.

...

"Hey Jules, here comes David" Heather whispered. The two friends had just arrived at school, and sure enough, there was David Summers, the resident cool guy. Juliana blushed. She'd always had a big crush on David, even though she was one of the less popular students. Most people considered her and Heather "freaks", and didn't associate with them.

"Hi"

she jumped when David passed by. She blushed. "Uh, hi David"

he frowned a little. "You ok? You don't look so good"

Juliana shook her head. "I'm fine, just… had a rough night"

"oh" David smiled at her.

"David, come on, let's get to class" said Brandy Simmons, David's blond cheerleader girlfriend.

David frowned. "Uh, I got to go, but maybe I'll see you later?"

Juliana nodded. "Uh, yeah. Bye"

when he was gone, Heather laughed and squeezed Juliana's arm. "Jules, he _totally_ talked to you!! That's what you've wanted since, like, 5th grade!!"

Juliana nodded, a fuzzy feeling rising in her stomach. "Yeah"

...

Juliana sighed as she sat in math class. _"Boring!"_ she thought. She glanced at David, who was sitting a few desks away. He glanced at her and smiled. She blushed and smiled back before quickly looking away. _"What's up with David?"_ she thought. _"He's never noticed me before"_ she sighed, her eyes slowly drooping. She tried not to fall asleep…

...

"Juliana, you shouldn't fall asleep in class"

Juliana jumped and sat up. She was still in math class, but the lights were dimmer, a lot dimmer. And that voice, it was the same one from her dream!

"Who's there?" Juliana called, her voice quivering.

"Who do you think?"

Juliana turned and saw a man standing at the front of the class. He was wearing a red and green striped sweater, a brown fedora, dark brown pants, and black shoes. And on his right hand was a brown glove with knives on the fingers.

"Freddy!" Juliana gasped.

"_Bingo_!" Freddy sneered, turning to face her. Juliana gasped again. This wasn't the Freddy she was used to. This was the _new_ Freddy, Jackie Earle Haley's Freddy!!

"A-am I dreaming?" Juliana stammered.

"_Duh_!" Freddy sneered, scraping his claws along the chalkboard. Juliana trembled. She shot out of her seat and ran out the door, turning to run down the hall.

But Freddy was there.

"Aww, why are you running?" he asked.

Juliana swallowed. "b-because I know you're going to kill me"

"of course I am!" Freddy yelled, raising his glove over his head, prepared to strike. He quickly brought his glove down…

"Wait!" Juliana screamed, startling Freddy. He stopped his glove just inches away from her face.

"_What_?!" he snapped.

Juliana slowly reached out and put her trembling hand on his shoulder. "i… I'm sorry" she whispered.

"What?"

Juliana swallowed. "I'm sorry, for what the parents of those kids did to you. I'm _so_ sorry"

Freddy slowly lowered his glove, his eyes never leaving Juliana.

...

"Juliana?"

Juliana jumped and sat up. She was sitting at her desk again, breathing heavily. She turned and saw David leaning next to her. "Juliana, are you ok?" he asked.

Juliana blushed and nodded. _"Man, why do I always blush around David?!"_ she thought. "I'm fine David" she muttered, grabbing her backpack and standing up.

"Well, I heard you say 'Freddy', and… and I thought you were having a nightmare or something"

Juliana shook her head. "No, it wasn't a nightmare. Just a dream"

David smiled. "So you're ok then?"

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok. I mean, I saw that new Nightmare on Elm street movie yesterday, and… well, I'll be honest, it really freaked me out"

Juliana smiled a little. "Well, not me. I've always enjoyed the Nightmare movies" she stood up. "Why have you been talking to me today anyway? I mean, not to be rude, but you've never exactly talked to me before"

David blushed. "Yeah, I know. But I've noticed the way you are with people. How sweet and compassionate you are toward people, even assholes who don't deserve it. And it just surprises me, because… well, I know you and your friend get treated like crap around here…"

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out" Juliana said sarcastically, turning and leaving.

"Wait, I was going to ask you if maybe you and your friend would like to hang out with Brandy and me sometime"

Juliana stopped, surprised. "Uh, sure. Oh, and my friend's name is Heather, ok?"

David nodded. "Yeah, ok. So I'll see you later then?"

Juliana blushed and nodded. "Yeah, later"

...

"hi hon, how was school?" Cathy Parker asked when Juliana went into the kitchen.

"School was fine" she muttered.

"You don't look so good Jules. Why don't you go take a nap?"

"Ok mother" Juliana said, grabbing a freshly baked cookie and heading upstairs. She lay on her bed and slipped the ear buds of her pink iPod into her ears. "All I have to do is dream" started playing, and Juliana's eyes slowly closed.

...

Juliana opened her eyes and found herself on a cold, hard floor. "Whoa!" she gasped, sitting up. She was in a large room covered in semi-darkness. _"Is this the boiler room or something?"_ she thought.

Screeeeeeeeccccchhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Juliana jumped at the loud scratching sound. _"that can only be one thing"_ she thought. "Freddy?!" she called, her heart hammering in her chest.

Screeeeeeeeeccccchhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

Again, the sound made Juliana jump. "Freddy, I know you're here!" she called, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"So you're back, eh?"

Juliana turned and saw him. Freddy Krueger, right in front of her. "y-yeah, I guess I am" she said.

Freddy chuckled, stepping closer to her. "Why do you keep coming back here? You have a death wish or something?"

Juliana shook her head. "no, of course not. i… I just wanted to talk to you"

a surprised look crossed Freddy's face. "You wanted to talk? To _me_?! What for?"

Juliana shrugged. "I just… I just wanted to apologize"

"for what?"

Juliana bit her lower lip. "For what the parents of those kids did"

Freddy sighed. "You already did that _bitch_! That's what stopped me from killing you last time!"

Juliana cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Freddy growled, getting agitated. "You took me by surprise and your dick boyfriend woke you up before I could finish you off!"

Juliana frowned. "Boyfriend?" she said confused. Then she realized what Freddy meant. "Oh, you mean David? Oh, he… he's not my boyfriend"

Freddy chuckled. "Oh really?"

Juliana nodded. "Yeah"

"all right then, enough screwing around!" Freddy yelled, raising his glove over his head, ready to strike. Juliana stood frozen in place, squeezing her eyes shut. Freddy slashed his knives across hr face. And the slash marks immediately disappeared. "What the fuck?!" Freddy said, slashing her face again. Only to have the marks disappear again. "Why the _fuck_ can't I hit you?!" Juliana slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel anything. Freddy tried to slash her a few more times. And every time the blades cut her skin, the marks would disappear instantly. "Oh _fuck it_!" Freddy snapped, slashing a rusty old pipe nearby. Steam shot out of the hole, hissing and spitting.

Juliana looked at Freddy. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"I just tried you stupid bitch, but for some reason I can't fucking get you!"

Juliana smiled a little. "It's ok"

Freddy gaped at her. "What?"

Juliana smiled more. "It's ok. Maybe you're just having an off day"

Freddy was shocked, completely shocked. "What the _fuck_ is the matter with you!? I just tried to kill you, and you're acting calm about it, like it's no big deal!"

Juliana shrugged. "Hey, I like you. I could never hate you, even though you just tried to kill me. it's what you do, and even though killing is wrong, and I'm against it, I still like you"

Freddy's eyebrow shot up. _"This girl is fucked up!"_ he thought.

...

"Juliana! Juliana, are you up yet?!"

Juliana jumped and sat up. She was in her bed again, awake in the real world. _"Wow, that was… interesting"_ she thought. She got up, brushed her teeth, got dressed, brushed her hair, and hurried downstairs. "Good morning mother" she said.

"Good morning Juliana"

"where's dad?"

Cathy turned to her daughter. "He went to work early today. He said he'll probably be home late tonight"

Juliana nodded as she grabbed her backpack. One thing was certain.

She wanted to see Freddy again.

* * *

**well, was that one good? yay, i actually wrote a long chapter!! please review!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. Close call

**hey everyone, here's another chapter for you!! whoo, i'm on a roll. i hope y'all enjoy this one!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and any other characters you don't recognize. i don't own any of the horses in this chapter either(you'll see what i mean)**

* * *

Juliana was like a zombie the rest of the week. She just couldn't concentrate on anything. Every night it was the same; Freddy would be there, trying to torment her, trying to find her weakness. So far he hadn't been successful. And to top it off, Juliana was _nice_ to him!! For the most part anyway, but she was starting to lose her patience with him. She wanted to get inside his head, know what he was really thinking and feeling. She wanted to help him. She had always been that way. She always wanted to comfort those who had been wronged.

Even if they themselves had done wrong.

"Juliana? Jules!?"

Juliana jumped and turned to Heather. "Huh?"

Heather sighed. "Juliana, you're slipping! You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"I _haven't_" Juliana grumbled, tears in her eyes. She'd had a sleep problem for a long time now, and her recent dreams of Freddy were making it worse. It took all her energy just to get out of bed every morning. _"Why do I put myself through this?"_ she thought.

"Because you care too much!"

Juliana jumped again. She hadn't noticed that she'd said that last comment out loud. "I'm sorry Heather, I can't help it!"

Heather frowned. "I'm worried about you Jules"

Juliana nodded. Yeah, _everyone's_ been worried about her. Even her new friend David. Juliana smiled a little. David had become real good friends with her and Heather over the last several days.

"ok class, I hope everyone's studied for the Algebra test today" the Algebra teacher said a few minutes later.

Juliana groaned. She'd studied her ass off, but she'd also fallen asleep a lot while studying. _"it's all because of Freddy"_ she thought bitterly. She sighed as she stared down at her Algebra paper, the letters and numbers nothing more then a big jumbled mass on her paper.

...

"Juliana"

"oh no" Juliana said. "I'm asleep!"

"My my, we _are_ paying attention today aren't we?" Freddy said, chuckling.

Juliana sighed. For once, his presence didn't make her heart beat faster. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

Freddy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Krueger, don't play games!"

"Touchy today aren't we?"

Juliana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no thanks to you! I haven't slept in _days_ because of you!"

hot tears stung her eyes.

"Oh come on now, you don't think I'm making you lose sleep on purpose, do you?" Freddy said.

Juliana nodded. "Yes, that's _exactly_ what I think! Why do I even care about you, huh? You've never done anything for me!" a tear slid down her face. "I really thought I could get through to you, I really did! But I guess I was wrong!"

Freddy tightened his hand into a fist. "Don't push it _bitch_!"

Juliana sighed. _"Who am I kidding, I still care about him"_ she thought. "Do you _honestly_ think you're the only one?"

Freddy looked at her, clicking his blades together. "The only one _what_?"

"The only one who goes through hell!! You seem to think you're the only person in the world who's been hurt! Well I've got news for you Krueger; I've been through hell to!! A _lot_ of hell, which is why I thought I understood you!" she sighed. There was silence for several seconds before Freddy disappeared. Juliana looked around, wondering where he'd gone. She slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom, out into the hallway. _"Mom was right"_ Juliana thought. _"I do get touchy when I'm tired"_ she sighed and pushed her fingers through her hair. "I wonder how Freddy's going to try to get me today?" she said out loud.

Suddenly she felt something prickly on her leg. She looked down and froze. Fear and panic gripped her like icy fingers. A big, hairy spider was crawling up her leg. Juliana screamed for all she was worth, slapping the spider off her leg and running.

"Ah, I _knew_ I'd find your weakness!" Freddy called, his voice echoing.

Juliana screamed as more spiders started falling on her from out of nowhere. _"They're not real, they're not real, they're not real!"_ she kept repeating in her mind, skidding to a stop and forcing herself not to panic, to keep calm.

"You can't stay calm forever Juliana" Freddy sneered. "I know now how terrified you are of spiders, and I'll use them till you're _dead_!" Juliana took deep breaths, forcing herself to stay calm. all the little spiders suddenly crawled in front of Juliana, forming one huge spider, it's body dripping with saliva and blood. Juliana whimpered and closed her eyes, trying to think of something, _anything_ to distract her from the terrifying monster. after a few seconds, everything was quiet. Juliana slowly opened her eyes.

The spider was gone.

"What?! How the fuck did that happen?!" Freddy demanded, appearing in front of her.

"I g-guess I'm not as s-scared of spiders as I u-used to be" Juliana stammered.

"But that's _impossible_! Once I find someone's fear, they're screwed!" he looked at Juliana. _"Maybe I've underestimated her"_ he thought. _"Maybe she could be of use to me after all"_

"Juliana"

she looked at him. "What?"

Freddy smirked. "See you soon"

...

Juliana sat up, the teacher's timer ringing in her ear.

"time's up, pass your tests to the front of the class"

Juliana groaned. "crap!"

...

"I can't believe Freddy actually found my one big weakness!" she mumbled as she walked home that afternoon. "hey mom" she said when she entered the house, nudging the door shut with her foot.

Cathy turned to her daughter. "hi Juliana. How was school?"

"Fine" Juliana said, trying to smother a yawn.

"sounds like you need some rest" Cathy said.

Juliana rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_ mom, ok? geeze, stop worrying about me all the time!" Cathy didn't say anything as Juliana grabbed a granola bar and headed upstairs. _"Mom just doesn't get it"_ she thought.

_"No one gets it"_

...

for the next several days, Juliana had good dreams. Freddy was never around, and she started getting decent sleep at night. Well, as decent as it could be with her sleep problems. _"I wonder what happened to Freddy?"_ she said one night while she was dreaming. She was in a green field where there were four horses grazing; a chestnut, a black and white paint, a buckskin, and a large black horse. Juliana loved horses, and they were always in her good dreams. Suddenly the buckskin's head shot up. "What's the matter Buck?" Juliana said, frowning (all the horses had names). The other three horses lifted their heads too, staring intently at something. Then they all turned and ran off, as fast as lightning. "Hey, wait!" Juliana called, running after the horses. But suddenly she felt something warm and sticky on her feet. "Oh no" she mumbled, looking down. The entire field was covered in blood. "Freddy?!" Juliana called. "I know you're here, you have to be!" Juliana jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. And suddenly she was in the boiler room.

"hey Jules. Miss me?" Freddy growled.

Juliana swallowed. "a…a little I guess"

Freddy chuckled, sliding his claws down her arm. "you know, I was thinking…" he said slowly. "… about what you said before"

"wh-what exactly did I say before?"

"that I wasn't the only one who goes through hell. Well you said something about how you've gone through hell too"

Juliana nodded. "I have"

Freddy turned her to face him. "well, start talking"

Juliana frowned. "really? You'd really listen to me?"

Freddy smiled a little. "of course I would" he said slowly, chuckling. _"stupid bitch!"_ he thought as Juliana started talking. _"she's too gullible! But that'll make things a lot easier"_ he stood there listening to Juliana, all the while forming a plan in his mind. _"she's going to regret this"_ he thought.

_"she's going to regret it all"_

* * *

**well, how was that?! what kind of hell is Juliana talking about? and what's Freddy's plan? you'll find out soon!! _please_ review, and be on the look out for chapter 4, cause it's coming soon!! oh, by the way, can anyone guess where those 4 horses came from? hint: they're from an old western show that's on TV land sometimes. lol, i'm just wondering if anyone knows. if you watch the show, you should recognize them :)**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	4. A deal is struck

**hey guys, how goes it? here's another chapter for y'all. i hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and any other characters you don't recognize**

**WARNING: this chapter contains major abuse and death. i know that's probably expected, but i thought i'd warn ya anyway**

* * *

Juliana stood before Freddy Krueger, not so much afraid of _him_, but afraid of the memories that came flooding back as she told her story.

"Ever since I can remember, I've been… _different_" she began. "When I was little, I was best friends with my cousin Gracie. We were always together, and she came over to my house a lot. We didn't like to play at her house because…" Juliana swallowed hard, tears threatening to overflow. "…my uncle Henry used to abuse us. I mean _really_ abuse us. I won't even say some of the things he did, they're too h-horrible"

"try me" Freddy growled.

Juliana sighed, taking a deep breath. "Well, I remember one time, Gracie and I were p-playing in the house. And we were running around, having a great time. We ran down the hall and knocked over my grandma's vase. It was really valuable, and it'd been in the family for years" she swallowed again. "m-my uncle had been in the kitchen, and when he saw that we'd broken the vase, he…" Juliana sobbed. "… He took a cattle prod, from his days as a rancher, and… h-he jabbed us with it, over and over again. It hurt so much…" she slowly sank to her knees, sobbing.

Freddy knelt in front of her. "_Damn_!" he mumbled. "What about you being different?" he said.

Juliana sighed. "I was getting to that" she said quietly. "the abuse w-was one reason why Gracie was at my house a lot. But one time, my parents took a vacation, just the two of them. So I stayed with Gracie and Uncle Henry. Uncle Henry was drunk, as usual, so Gracie and i were upstairs in her room, playing. And we fell asleep…" Juliana sighed again. "another thing about me… I've always had this, _ability_ when it comes to dreams"

"what ability?" Freddy asked.

"I've always been able to… to pull people into my dreams. Whether they're asleep or not, it doesn't matter. I can just think of someone, _anyone_, and they'll be there with me in my dream. That's how Gracie and I played together a lot. I would fall asleep, and then bring her into my dream"

she sighed wistfully. "we had so much fun that way. it was the one place Uncle Henry couldn't get us. But one night, I fell asleep, as usual. And I pulled Gracie into my dream, like I always did. But it was different. I was having a nightmare, and I pulled Gracie in by mistake. I- I didn't mean to pull her into my _nightmare_! But I did, and… and we were in a dark forest, a deep dark forest. It was so scary… and then a horrible monster attacked us. I-I don't know where it came from, or what It was, but…" Juliana sighed. "b-but it killed Gracie. But I wasn't worried. After all, it was only a dream. But when I woke up…" more tears streamed down her face. "w-when I woke up, Gracie was dead. She was dead, and it was _my_ fault!"

she sighed again, pushing her fingers through her hair. "I screamed, and Uncle Henry ran into the room. G-Gracie was laying on her bed, ripped to shreds. I-I remember Uncle Henry was furious. He… he thought _I_ killed Gracie, and…" she swallowed again, wringing her hands nervously. "he got his shotgun, and… and he tried to kill me! he kept shooting at me, yelling and calling me horrible names, s-saying _I_ should've died instead of Gracie!" Juliana bent forward, sobbing and trembling.

The memories were too much.

"no one believed me when I told them what happened. Th-they thought that I was just in shock and was making things up. No one _ever_ believed me when I told them about my ability, not even my own parents!"

there was silence for several seconds.

"son of a bitch" Freddy mumbled. "man, you weren't kidding about being through hell, huh?"

Juliana looked up at him and nodded. "no, I wasn't. i-I hope you understand now"

Freddy nodded slowly. "yeah, I get it" _"this is going to be real easy!"_ he thought. _"I just have to keep acting like I give a damn, and she'll probably do whatever I want"_ suddenly he got a brilliant idea. "hey Juliana"

she looked at him. "yeah?"

Freddy chuckled. "I know how you can put your powers to good use"

Juliana's eyes lit up. "really? How?"

Freddy grabbed her arm and stood up, pulling her to her feet. "first of all, I'd like to make a deal with you"

Juliana frowned. "a deal? You've never struck me as the type to make deals"

"I'm _not_ the type to make deals, but this is an exception" he said slowly.

Juliana nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "ok, I'm listening"

Freddy grinned. "good. You obviously know a lot about me, right?"

Juliana nodded. "yeah"

"then you must know that I need fear to survive. I _need_ to kill"

Juliana frowned, nodding. "yeah" she said slowly. _"I don't like where this is going"_ she thought.

"well, all you need to do Is bring people here when you dream"

Juliana's eyes widened. "so you can kill them, right?!"

Freddy chuckled. He reached out and put his hand on her chin. "my, you're a smart bitch aren't you?"

Juliana blushed. "uh, th-thank you… I think"

"you think you can do that?" Freddy said.

Juliana felt her heart hammering in her chest. "i-I'd be helping you _kill_ people! a-and what would be in it for me anyway?!"

Freddy held up his gloved hand, the knives just inches away from her face. "I let you live" he growled.

Juliana swallowed. "s-sounds fair enough. But I still don't think I can do it!"

Freddy put his hand on the side of her face, pulling her closer to him. "come on now Juliana, I thought you understood me"

Juliana blushed. "i… I do"

"and you want to help me, don't you?"

"y-yes"

Freddy leaned close to her, sliding his claws along her back. "come on Juliana, you _have_ to bring people to me. or else you'll never see me again. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Juliana swallowed. "n-no, of course not"

Freddy frowned. _"damn it, she's stubborn! But I know how to reel her in"_ he leaned toward Juliana and kissed her, pulling her closer to him. Juliana's eyes widened, but she slowly kissed him back. Then, just as quickly as he'd kissed her, Freddy pulled away. "so what do you say Jules? Will you help me?"

Juliana swallowed again, her heart hammering in her chest. "y-yes. I'll help you"

Freddy laughed. "_good_! Now it's time for you to wake up Juliana. You don't want to be late for class. And make sure to pick out some victims for Freddy!"

...

Juliana jerked up in bed, her body covered in sweat. Her heart hammered in her chest and she buried her face in her hands. "oh god, what have I done?!"

* * *

**well i don't know about y'all, but i _love_ where this is going!! hope you enjoyed, and _please_ review!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	5. The first victim

**hey y'all, i've got another chapter for you!! i hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

Juliana was nervous as she walked through the front doors of the school. _"I don't want to kill anybody!"_ she kept thinking. _"But then again, I wouldn't be doing the killing. Freddy would be" "but I'll be bringing people to him, so I'll be just as guilty as he is"_ she shook her head. Her thoughts had been flying around like that all morning.

"Hi Juliana"

she jumped and turned to see David standing behind her. "Hi" she said quietly.

"Is everything ok?" David asked.

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, everything's cool"

_"Freddy Krueger's just going to have me bring him victims on a silver platter, that's all!"_ she thought sarcastically.

"Ok, if you're sure" David said.

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure" Juliana turned and started toward class.

"Hey Jules"

Juliana smiled. "Hi Heather"

"Juliana?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I need to show you something"

Juliana frowned. Heather sounded scared. "What's the matter?"

Heather glanced around before grabbing Juliana's hand and taking her into the girl's bathroom. "I… I dozed off during breakfast this morning, and… and I had a dream about Freddy. He tried to kill me, but he only managed to cut my arm before I woke up" she hesitated. "And when I woke up, I saw _this_…" she slowly pushed up the sleeve of her light blue sweater to reveal four claw marks on her elbow.

Juliana's eyes widened. "Oh Heather, I'm so sorry! I didn't think he'd go after _you_!"

Heather frowned. "What? Juliana, what are you talking about?"

before Juliana could answer, the school's bell rang. "snap, we've got to get to class!" Juliana said, turning and hurrying out of the bathroom and down the hallway. _"I hope everyone manages to get out of class alive today!"_ she thought. But somehow she felt that her hopes were in vain.

...

"Hello Juliana"

she sat up and gasped. "Oh snap!" she looked around. She was in Freddy's boiler room. "Freddy? Hello?!" she looked around, but didn't see anyone. She sighed. _"Well, I g-guess I'll have to think of someone. I hope Heather doesn't…"_ she gasped as she said her friend's name. _"oh no, don't think about Heather you idiot!"_ she thought. But it was too late, because Heather suddenly appeared in front of her.

Heather looked at Juliana. "Jules? Wh-where are we?"

Juliana swallowed. "w-we're in Freddy's boiler room"

"what?! How did…?"

screeeeeeecccccccchhhhhh!!!!!!!!

"oh no, he's here!" Juliana gasped. She looked around, but she couldn't see Freddy anywhere. "no no _no_, I didn't want him to kill _you_!!"

Heather frowned. "What are you…?"

"well hello ladies!"

Juliana and Heather turned and saw Freddy standing a few yards away. "ahh, you brought me one already!" he slowly walked toward the girls, scraping his claws along the walls. Juliana's heart was beating fast in her chest. Freddy looked at her. "Oh, don't look so worried Juliana" he said, putting his gloved hand on the side of her face. "I'm not going to hurt _you_, remember?"

Juliana nodded. "y-yeah, I remember"

Freddy chuckled. "That's a good girl" he murmured, stroking her hair.

Juliana blushed.

"Now just stand back and let Freddy do his job…" he sneered, slowly making his way toward Heather.

"Freddy _wait_, you can't kill her!!" Juliana cried.

Freddy glared at her. "Why not?! You brought her here for me, didn't you?!"

Juliana stepped closer to him. "no, I brought her here by accident!! sh-she's my best friend, We're practically sisters! Please, i… I'll get you someone else, someone _better_!!"

Freddy looked at Heather, then at Juliana. "better, eh? Like who?"

Juliana thought. "Like, uh… Brandy Simmons!" she blurted out. She gasped as Brandy suddenly appeared before them.

"Oh, she's a pretty one" Freddy sneered, chuckling and turning to Juliana. "You're a doll" he purred, making her blush.

Heather and Juliana stood there as Brandy locked eyes with Freddy. "_You_!!" she screamed, turning and running.

Freddy laughed and started after her. "I love it when they run!" he growled, clicking his blades together. "it makes the kill so much more fun! For me that is!"

Heather looked at Juliana, horrified. "Juliana, _what_ is going on?!"

Juliana shook her head and grabbed her friend's hand. "No time, just hit me or something!!"

"_What_?!"

"JUST DO SOMETHING TO WAKE ME UP!!" Juliana screamed.

"Okay okay! Sorry about this Jules…!" Heather said, taking Juliana's arm and stabbing it with an old rusty pipe she'd seen lying nearby. she stabbed it through her friend's flesh as hard as she could. Juliana screamed…

...

she sat up, breathing hard. Heather did the same, her eyes wide with fear. She and Juliana glanced at eachother. Just then, someone behind them screamed. They turned and saw Brandy fall out of her chair, flailing and screaming. The other students shot up out of their seats.

"Brandy! Brandy!" David screamed, kneeling beside her, slapping her and shaking her. 'Brandy!" the blond kept struggling and screaming for a few more seconds before she spat up blood and fell limp in David's arms. He screamed and jumped to his feet as Brandy's blood splattered onto his hands.

Juliana felt like she was going to throw up. "oh god, _no_!!" she gasped, hot tears streaming down her face as Mr. Reynolds, the teacher, dialed 911 on his cell phone. "it's all my fault!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" Juliana screamed, falling to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. _"I've killed another one"_ Juliana thought. _"I killed another one"_

then everything went black.

* * *

**well that one wasn't as long as the others, but i still hope you liked it. review _please_!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	6. No one believes the truth

**ok, i'll admit this chapter isn't very good, but the next one will be better!! i still hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

"Juliana! Jules!"

Juliana jumped and sat up. She was lying in an unfamiliar bed and her left arm hurt like crazy. "Juliana!" Heather grabbed her and hugged her. "Oh Juliana, are you ok?!"

Juliana pulled away from her friend, shaking her head. "No. where am i? Where's Brandy?"

Heather bit her lower lip. "Brandy's dead Jules. The paramedics can't tell exactly how she died. They said it's so bizarre, like she was stabbed from the inside. And you fainted in class, and the paramedics brought you to the hospital"

Juliana's face paled. "Oh god!" she gasped. "wh-what about David?!"

"I'm here Juliana"

Juliana jumped and turned. David was standing by the door, tears in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? y-you should be with Brandy"

David frowned. "Her parents won't let me near her. They never did like me, and they're convinced that I had something to do with her death"

"oh no, it's worse then I thought!" Juliana gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Heather said.

Juliana looked back and forth between Heather and David, her eyes stopping on Heather. "_I'm_ responsible for Brandy's death! It's all my fault!" she broke down and started sobbing again.

David walked over and knelt beside her. "Juliana, what are you talking about? We were all there in class, _no one's_ responsible. It… it was just a freak accident"

"no it wasn't, he killed her and it's _my_ fault!" Juliana sobbed.

"What do you mean? _Who_ killed her?"

"Freddy!" Juliana yelled.

"What? Jules, you don't know what you're…"

"Yes I _do_! I said I'd bring people to him by pulling them into my dreams… so he can kill them! I don't _want_ to, but…"

"Juliana, calm down. You're obviously just in shock" David said quietly.

Juliana shook her head. "No, no I'm not. You have to believe me, Freddy killed Brandy! David, I would never lie to you!"

David looked doubtful. He looked at Heather. "I think we should just leave her alone for a while"

Juliana shook her head. "No, you can't! Please…"

but David and Heather left, glancing worriedly at Juliana before they closed the door behind them. Juliana sighed. She felt tears stream down her face as she drifted off to sleep.

...

"Come here Buck!" Juliana called. She was having a good dream again, and the four horses were there, as usual. And today she was going to see if she could ride one. The buckskin lifted his head and trotted over to her. Juliana let him sniff her hands before she climbed on a big rock that was conveniently nearby, and she swung onto Buck's back. He snorted and tossed his head, and Juliana grabbed his mane with both hands. She urged him into a gallop, and Buck took off like a rocket, the other three horses in hot pursuit. Juliana smiled. This was one of the best dreams she'd ever had.

"Juliana!"

Buck squealed and slid to a stop. He reared and Juliana went flying from his back. She screamed and closed her eyes, waiting for the hard impact she knew was coming. But instead, she felt someone grab her. Her eyes shot open, and she saw that she was in the boiler room. "Hello Juliana" Freddy sneered.

Juliana blushed when she realized that Freddy was holding her. "Uh, any chance you can put me down?" she said. Freddy laughed and let go of her, causing her to fall right on her back. "ow!" she groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

"I must say Juliana, I'm surprised" Freddy said.

She looked at him. "About what?"

"About _you_. I was expecting you to back out of our deal and try to help that blond bitch escape. But you didn't" he chuckled. _"I knew she'd come in handy"_ he thought. "But one's not going to be enough Jules. You'll have to bring me more then one at a time"

Juliana frowned, tears threatening to overflow. "i… I never got a chance to thank you"

Freddy frowned. "Thank me? For what?"

"For not killing Heather"

Freddy laughed. "You stupid bitch, I never said I wouldn't kill her! I just didn't kill her _then_" he clicked his blades together.

Juliana felt sick. "b-but you can't kill Heather"

Freddy grabbed her by her throat, squeezing hard. "Don't tell me who I can or can't kill! I kill whoever I want. Remember that _bitch_!" he let go of her throat, and Juliana gasped for air.

"Why not… kill me then?"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Because I _need_ you! Without you, no one gets here so I can kill them! You're the only one who can bring people here! Damn, are you really that slow?!"

Juliana frowned. "No"

Freddy sighed. "Enough talk!" he leaned close to Juliana, making her blush. "Now wake up Jules. You need to get more sorry fuckers for me!"

...

Juliana opened her eyes and sat up. She was back in the hospital, and she saw her parents sitting in chairs on either side of her bed.

"Juliana, are you ok honey?" Cathy asked.

Ken, Juliana's dad, grabbed her hand. "Oh Jules, we were worried about you! I'm so sorry about what happened in class"

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, so am I" she whispered. And now she was worried about Heather. She had to keep her friend safe from Freddy.

No matter what.

* * *

**ok, i don't really like this chapter, but don't worry, the next one will be better!! _please_ review**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	7. Broken friendship

**hi guys, here's chapter 7!! and happy mother's day y'all. oh, and guess what? i'm going to see the new Nightmare on Elm street movie _AGAIN_ tomorrow, WHOO!!!! yay me, maybe i'll get some more ideas. anyway, i hope you enjoy chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

Juliana avoided Heather the rest of the week. Whenever Heather tried to talk to her, she would turn and head the other way. When Heather called, she wouldn't answer the phone. Juliana hated to treat her friend that way, but she figured that if she didn't associate with Heather, then she wouldn't think about her and pull her into her dreams.

"Juliana, we need to talk!" Heather demanded one afternoon when Juliana was walking home from school.

Juliana shook her head. "No, I… I'm sorry Heather"

"don't try to pull that crap with me Jules. You've been avoiding me all week, and I want to know why! I thought I was your best friend"

"you _are_!" Juliana snapped. "But this is for your own good"

"what, avoiding me without even explaining what the hell's going on?!" Heather yelled.

Juliana sighed. She and Heather had never fought before. "Look, I don't _want_ to avid you, but..."

"But _what_?!"

"I don't want you to die!" Juliana yelled.

Heather frowned. "What? Jules, now you're just talking crazy"

"no I'm not! Look, I…" Juliana sighed. "Never mind, just… stay away from me. I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get killed because of me" she turned and ran down the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face.

"Juliana, wait a minute!"

Juliana ignored her friend, and didn't stop running till she got to her house. She ran to her room and sat on her bed, crying softly. "Oh man, this is a disaster!" she whispered. She laid down on her bed, a tear sliding down her face.

...

"What's wrong Juliana?"

Juliana sat up and looked around. She was in Freddy's boiler room. He was standing nearby, tapping his claws on a pipe. "N-Nothing's wrong. I'm fine" Juliana muttered, standing up.

"I think there _is_ something wrong. But we'll talk later. Who'd you bring me today?"

Juliana sighed and concentrated. "Samantha Hill" she said, and immediately the raven haired girl appeared before them.

Samantha Hill was the new girl who had moved to town a few months earlier. She was beautiful, with bright blue eyes and long black hair. Her beautiful appearance and wealthy parents made her instantly part of the popular crowd. And now she stood in the boiler room, looking scared out of her mind. "Where am I?!" she gasped, her eyes wide.

Freddy laughed. "Ah, fresh meat!" he turned to Juliana. "Thanks babe"

Juliana blushed. Freddy had been calling her things like that lately; babe, doll, darling, but mostly he either called her Jules or bitch. _"I wonder what's up with that?"_ she thought. She winced as Samantha started running, her screams ringing in Juliana's ears.

Freddy laughed, clicking his blades together. "You can run, but you can't hide you little whore!"

Juliana sighed and stood there awkwardly as Samantha's screams and Freddy's demented laughter continued to echo throughout the boiler room. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ Juliana thought. She jumped as an ear splitting shriek echoed all around her, and Freddy cackled loudly. A few seconds later, the shriek subsided. "I think I just went deaf" Juliana muttered sarcastically.

Freddy suddenly appeared in front of her, his blades covered in blood. "mmm, I _love_ fresh blood!" he sneered, licking one of the blades.

Juliana made a face. "ew, must you do that in front of me?" she asked.

Freddy ignored her question and glared at her. "Jules, what did I say last time you were here?"

Juliana thought. "Uh… always look both ways before crossing the street?" she said, smiling weakly.

Freddy growled. "Don't be a smartass, I told you to bring me more then one person at a time!! And have you done that yet? _NO_!"

Juliana cringed. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Well next time do your job right _bitch_!"

Juliana nodded. "Ok"

Freddy chuckled, tracking his blades along her face. "Don't forget next time Jules. I might have to hurt you"

Juliana gulped. "o-ok, I won't forget"

Freddy gave her a dirty look. "You'd better not"

...

Juliana sat up and sighed. She looked at her bedside clock. 4:30 PM. "not quite dinner time yet" she said. Just then, her bedroom door opened.

"Your mom said it was ok for me to come up here" Heather said.

Juliana stiffened. "What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"Trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you! Won't you explain to me what's been going on?"

Juliana sighed and shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. No one else believes me"

Heather sat on the edge of Juliana's bed. "Jules, you and I have known each other since 5th grade. We've always been able to tell each other everything. You can trust me"

Juliana sighed and told Heather the whole story, ending with Samantha's death. When she was done, Heather sat there staring at her. "Whoa" she said. "You seriously expect me to believe that?" she finally said.

Juliana glared at her. "Remember the day Brandy died and we were in Freddy's boiler room? And you stabbed my arm with a pipe?"

Heather nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"_So_, that was real! Look" she lifted her left arm and held it out toward her friend, carefully peeling back the gauze bandage around it.

Heather's eyes widened when she saw the ugly black and purple hole in her friend's arm, just below her elbow. "Oh my god!" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"_Now_ do you believe me?" Juliana said, wrapping the gauze back into place.

Heather looked at Juliana, shocked. "If it's true, then… then you really _are_ responsible for Brandy's death! And now Samantha's too?!" she stood up, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief. "How could you do this? What's wrong with you?!" she shook her head. "I can't believe you'd help that monster!"

"Freddy's not a monster, you just don't understand!" Juliana snapped.

"No, I _don't_ understand, and I don't think I want to! Call me when the old Juliana comes back. If she ever does" she said coldly, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Juliana sighed and laid back down on her bed. "I just lost my best friend"

_"but you've still got Freddy" _she heard a voice say.

She sat up and looked around.

No one there.

She sighed.

"I guess I _do_ still have Freddy. And it looks like he's all I've got left"

* * *

**well i hope y'all liked that one, and _please_ review!! now if you'll excuse me, my mom and i are going to watch The Fugitive. i've never seen it, so i'm excited :)**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	8. Getting used to it

**hi guys, i just got back from seeing Nightmare on Elm street for the _SECOND TIME_!! lol, the first time i saw it was a week ago today. it was just as awesome the second time around!!!! anywho, here's chapter 8, and i hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and any other people you don't recognize**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: i just wanted to say that i have absolutly _NOTHING_ wrong with jocks, nerds, or goths. i just wanted to point that out for certain reasons, and i hope no one gets offended by the contents of this chapter**

* * *

Juliana saw Nightmare on Elm Street again. It made her cry even more the second time around. _"I wish there was some way to get through to Freddy"_ she thought as she walked home that afternoon. _"There has to be something I can do"_ she sighed, shaking her head. "Of all the people in the world, _I_ have to be the one to care!" she sneered, pushing her fingers through her hair. "Oh well, I guess somebody has to" when she got home, she saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Hi Juliana" Cathy said.

"Hey mom" Juliana mumbled, grabbing a green apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

"How was your trashy movie?" Cathy asked.

Juliana rolled her eyes. "It's not _trashy_ mother, it was just as good the second time"

"whatever you say" Cathy mumbled. Juliana went upstairs and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, put her pajamas on, dried her hair, and laid down on her bed.

_"I'm not even tired"_ Juliana thought, getting up and going over to her bookshelf. She ran her finger over the book spines till she found the book she wanted; Black Beauty. _"One of my favorites"_ she thought as she laid back down on her bed. She opened the book and started reading…

...

she quickly felt something different in the air. She looked up and saw that she was in the boiler room.

"Hello Juliana" Freddy sneered, appearing in front of her.

Juliana smiled at him. "Hey"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Son of a bitch, don't I _ever_ scare you?"

Juliana thought for a minute, then her smile widened and she shook her head. "Nope"

Freddy growled. "I hope you brought me more people this time Jules"

Juliana nodded. "don't worry, I did"

and immediately, three teens appeared; a tall, muscular blonde guy who appeared to be a jock, a guy with plaid pants, a white flannel shirt, and big black glasses and a girl who was dressed mostly in black with silver chains and other things hanging here and there. "Ah, that's more like it!" Freddy said, laughing.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! Where the fuck am I?!" the jock asked angrily, looking around.

"I don't know, but something bad is going to happen, I know it" the nerd whined.

The Goth girl just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If I'm going to die, who gives a fuck?"

Juliana watched as Freddy chased the jock first, and she winced as Freddy brought his blades down, slashing through the guy's leather jacket and knocking him to the ground. Then Freddy stabbed him in the back, killing him. _"Real creative Freddy"_ Juliana thought sarcastically. She jumped. _"Wait, what?! Why did I just think that?"_ she shook her head. _"How can I just act like nothing's wrong?! I mean, people get murdered right in front of me, and I act like I could care less! Oh god, what's happened to me?!"_ she started breathing heavily as Freddy killed the nerd, stabbing him right through his skull, knocking his glasses to the ground. He shoved the body aside and turned to the Goth.

"well well, only one left"

he quickly advanced toward the Goth, who was too busy looking around Freddy's lair to even notice him. "Heads up whore!" Freddy cried, grabbing the girl's shoulders and throwing her against some pipes. The girl looked up at Freddy with a mildly scared expression. "You must really want to die, eh bitch?!" Freddy sneered.

The Goth shrugged. "Not really"

Freddy laughed. "Well then you picked the wrong time to sleep!" he laughed again, clicking his blades together before he stabbed her in the chest. She instantly fell to the floor, dead. Freddy sighed. "Man that always feels _good_!" he sneered, turning to Juliana, who was crying softly. "What the fuck's your problem?" he asked, walking over to her.

Juliana slowly looked at him. "I-I don't know. But when you were killing that first guy, I… I acted like I didn't even care! I… I just don't know what's wrong!" without thinking, she laid her head against Freddy's chest and cried.

Freddy stiffened. He'd never been touched this way before. He stood there for a few seconds, confused. "Get the fuck off me" he snarled, shoving Juliana away from him.

Juliana blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I just… I'm just worried about myself I guess"

"what the hell do you mean, you have nothing to worry about"

Juliana nodded. "Yes I do. I mean, I'm starting to get so used to you killing people, I… I hardly care any more! And… and that's _wrong_!"

"You're just too soft!" Freddy snapped. "The more you get used to it, the less it'll bother you. And then you'll be able to bring me even _more_ sorry fuckers!" he grinned.

Juliana sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I _am_ right. And don't forget it! Remember who's in charge around here Juliana"

Juliana nodded. "Don't worry, I won't forget"

...

she woke up with a start just then, her alarm clock beeping in her ear. "Oh crap, another miserable say of school" she uttered, getting up and stretching. She got ready for school in record time, and made it to class early. _"I hope I don't fall asleep today"_ she thought. _"I really don't want to have anyone else from my class get killed"_ she sat down in her seat and saw Heather talking to David. They both kept glancing to her. Juliana sighed. "Oh great, what's Heather telling David? That I killed Brandy myself or something?" she groaned and laid her head on her desk.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**so how was that one? once again, i _DO NOT_ have a problem with jocks, nerds, or goths. if anyone is offended or upset in any way, i deeply apologize. thank you, and don't forget to review y'all!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	9. Threats

**howdy y'all, here's chapter 9 for ya. i hope you enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and any other characters you don't recognize**

* * *

"Hey Jules"

Juliana looked up from the lunch tray in front of her. David was standing beside her. "Hi David"

"mind if I sit here?"

"Nope"

David set his lunch tray beside Juliana's and sat next to her. "So how've you been? We haven't talked in a while"

Juliana shrugged. "Things are ok"

"not from what Heather said. She… she's really upset Juliana"

"yeah, well _I'm_ upset too! I've lost my best friend, and now I'm probably lost you too!"

"What? Juliana…"

"Heather told you horrible things about me, didn't she? She probably said that…!"

"Jules, calm down! Heather never said you did anything!! She's very worried about you"

Juliana rolled her eyes. "Gee, she has a funny way of showing it" she muttered sarcastically.

David sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Look Juliana, Heather… Heather said that you've been pulling people into your dreams? That's not possible"

"yeah it is. I've done it all my life"

David looked doubtful.

Juliana glared at him. "_Fine_, don't believe me!" she stood up to leave, but David grabbed her arm.

"Jules, wait! I'm sorry. I…" he sighed. "I guess I'd better tell you"

Juliana looked at him. "Tell me what?"

"What I dreamed about last night"

Juliana felt her heart beat fast, and she sat back down beside David. "What'd you dream about?"

David hesitated. "Well, I was in a large, dark room. It looked like a factory of some sort… or something like that"

"a boiler room?" Juliana guessed.

David nodded. "Yeah, that could've been what it was. Anyway, I walked around cause I wanted to know where I was. And then…" he hesitated again. "And then Freddy Krueger suddenly came out of nowhere. He threatened me. He told me to never come near you again. He told me to leave you alone"

Juliana's eyes widened. "wh-_what_?"

David shrugged. "Don't worry, it was only a dream. Still it was so real…"

"That's because it _was_ real! Don't you get it?!" Juliana sighed and shook her head. "_Great_, now Freddy wants me to stay away from you. Crap, he might even try to _kill_ you! Oh David, I'm sorry"

David slid his chair closer to Juliana. "Jules, it's ok. Calm down, everything's fine" he took her hand in his. "I promise, nothing's going to happen, ok?"

Juliana blushed as she looked at their hands. Then she looked at David. "Freddy won't hurt you, I won't let him"

David laughed. "Juliana, chill out! Everything's ok"

Juliana shook her head. "No it's not! You… you just don't understand. But I think you should listen to Freddy and leave me alone"

David frowned. "Juliana, I can't believe you. It was just a dream! It doesn't matter, ok! Damn, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Look, Freddy will kill you unless you stay away from me, all right?! I don't want you to die David. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you!"

David sighed. He sat there staring at Juliana for a second. "You really believe he'll kill me, don't you?'

Juliana nodded. "Yes, I _know_ he will!"

David sighed again. "Ok then Juliana. If you want me to stay away from you, _fine_. but I'll keep an eye on you. I'm worried"

Juliana shook her head. "don't worry David. Freddy shouldn't hurt you as long as you listen to him"

David nodded, still skeptical. "ok Jules, whatever you say" he got up and left.

Juliana sighed. _"Great, now David probably thinks I'm a loon"_ that afternoon when she got home from school, she decided to take a nap.

She needed to talk to Freddy.

* * *

**i know this is a short one, but i'm hoping the next onewill be longer. _please review_!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	10. A problem with her power

**hello all, what's up? well here's chapter 10, which, i hate to say, is short. crud, another shorty! oh well, i'll try to make the next one longer. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

"Freddy?" Juliana called. She'd been walking all around the boiler room for five minutes, but she hadn't been able to find Freddy anywhere. "Hello, are you here?" she felt sharp claws dig into her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Aw, did I scare you?" Freddy sneered, chuckling.

Juliana turned to face him, rubbing her shoulder. "Yes, you did startle me a little"

"that's what I like to hear" Freddy whispered, clicking his blades together.

"I need to talk to you about something" Juliana said, trying to muster up all her courage.

"Oh? And what exactly do you want to talk about darling?" Freddy asked.

Juliana fidgeted nervously. "Well, I talked to David today…"

"_What_? I told that fucker to stay away from you! That sorry little…!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Juliana interrupted. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Because he needs to stay the fuck away from you! He's just a distraction, and we don't need any of those now do we?" Freddy sneered.

Juliana snickered.

"_What_?" Freddy snapped.

"Nothing, it's just… you're not jealous are you?" she asked, grinning.

Freddy growled. "Hell no, don't be stupid! I'm never jealous!"

Juliana nodded. "Okay, whatever you say Krueger"

Freddy forced himself not to slash her throat open. "Shut it bitch!"

Juliana nodded again. "okay okay, _sheesh_! Chill out dude"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Enough talk, now who'd you bring me today?"

Juliana sighed. "Uh, yeah, about that…"

"What's the problem?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing, it's just… I haven't been able to pull anyone into my dreams. I don't know what's wrong"

Freddy frowned. "Son of a bitch, you'd better fix whatever the problem is, or I'm screwed"

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorr…"

"Don't be sorry! Fuck, why are you always apologizing?"

"Cause I… I don't know, I feel bad I guess. I know that without victims, you lose power. And I don't want that"

Freddy grinned and slipped his arm around her waist. "No, you certainly don't. Now wake up and see if you can bring me someone, anyone, just for the hell of it"

Juliana sighed and nodded. "Ok Freddy. I guess I'll see you later"

"Juliana!"

Juliana sat up at the sound of her mom's voice. "Yeah mom?" she called, getting up and opening her bedroom door.

"Jules, can you come down here please?"

Juliana sighed and hurried downstairs.

Cathy was in the kitchen, and she looked worried. "Honey, the hospital just called"

Juliana frowned. "What, why?"

"Your friend David is in intensive care. He has multiple stab wounds, and they're not sure if he'll live. They said he wants to see you"

Juliana felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach. She didn't need to guess as to who had done this.

_"Freddy!"_

* * *

**well i hope y'all liked this one, even though it's a shorty! _please review_**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	11. It's complicated

**hey y'all i'm back! i just watched The Shining and i thought i'd post the next chapter before i go to bed. so here it is guys, i hope you enjoy! by the way, have any of you guys seen The Shining? if not, then what are you doing sitting in front of the computer? get off your butt and go watch it! lol, seriously though, if you like horror/ suspense movies, The Shining is a must see :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

Juliana felt her hands shaking as she drove to the hospital. She was scared, scared that David was going to die. _"He can't die, he just can't!"_ she thought as she parked her Camaro in the parking lot. She hurried inside and asked the woman at the front desk which room David Summers was in.

"what's your relation to Mr. Summers?" the woman asked.

"I'm a friend of his, Juliana Parker"

"oh yes, he asked to see you. He's upstairs on the 2nd floor in ICU, room 213"

"ok, thanks" Juliana muttered, hurrying over to the elevator. Her heart hammered in her chest as the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor, and the doors opened. "210, 211, 212… ah, 213!" she said, stopping outside the door to the room. She sighed and opened it, her heart hammering in her chest. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. She gasped when she saw David laying there, four large blood soaked bandages on his chest. "David?" Juliana said quietly.

David opened his eyes and looked at her. "Juliana! Boy am I glad to see you!"

Juliana smiled and walked over to him. "I'm glad to see you too. I was so afraid that… that you wouldn't make it!"

David smiled a little. "I'm a lot tougher then you might think. And… and I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Freddy"

Juliana shrugged. "Oh, don't worry about it"

David shook his head. "But I really am sorry. You… you were right, he _is_ real. These scars prove it. And I promise, as soon as I get out of here, I'm going to help you defeat him"

Juliana frowned and shook her head. "I don't want to defeat him"

"what? Why not?"

Juliana bit her lower lip. "Well, because…"

"Excuse me"

David and Juliana turned and saw a nurse standing in the doorway. "Excuse me Miss Parker, I'm afraid visiting hours are almost over…"

"Wait, Juliana can't leave!" David said, grabbing Juliana's hand. "Please, she has to stay here, just for tonight. We, uh… we have a lot to talk about"

the nurse hesitated, but sighed. "The only people who are allowed to stay overnight are family members…"

"Juliana's my cousin" David blurted out.

Juliana frowned. _"Why is David so desperate to have me stay here?"_ she thought. After a few more minutes, the nurse finally gave in and allowed Juliana to stay.

"Wow, that nurse is really stupid!" David laughed. He winced a little. "Oh shit, it hurts to laugh! Damn it, I hope I won't be tuck here too long, or I'll go nuts!"

Juliana looked at him. "Why do you want me to stay? We're not supposed to be around each other anymore, remember?"

David shook his head. "Don't let Krueger scare you Jules" he slowly reached out and brushed a few hairs out of Juliana's face. He cupped her face in his hand. "I won't let him hurt you, ok? We'll beat him together. And I'm sure Heather will help us"

Juliana sighed and shook her head, slipping her hand over David's. "Look, we… we can't defeat Freddy, ok? We just _can't_. We just need to leave him alone"

"and by 'we', you mean _me_, right?" David muttered.

Juliana frowned. "Yes. Freddy would never hurt me, but he won't hesitate to kill you!"

"And what makes you think you're safe from him? Freddy Krueger's never been the type to have mercy on anyone"

"he needs me to kill! Without me, he wouldn't be able to kill anyone"

"what? Juliana, why are you helping him? That doesn't make any sense, I thought you were against killing"

"I _am_, but… but Freddy… well… it's complicated, all right?"

David squeezed her hand. "Come on, you can tell me about it. I want to help you"

Juliana sighed and yawned. "Well it all started not long before Brandy died…"

...

"…and now here we are" Juliana finished.

David sat there, surprised. "Holy shit!" he gasped. "Juliana, I still don't understand. Why do you help him?"

Juliana hesitated. "Well, because I… I don't know, there's just something about him that I… uh, kind of like"

David gave Juliana a funny look. "Juliana, I don't understand, I really don't. How can you like someone like Krueger?"

Juliana sighed and shrugged. "I don't know David, I honestly don't. I just feel like there's… some sort of connection or something between us"

David frowned. "Jules, there can't be anything between you two. You're not like Freddy. You're sweet and you care about people. He… he's just _evil_, that's all there is to it!"

Juliana shook her head. "No, you're wrong. He isn't evil, not totally"

David laughed a little, wincing in pain. "That's your one problem Juliana. You see the good in everyone, even if there isn't any good to see" he blushed slightly. "But that's also one of the things that made me fall for you"

Juliana's eyes widened. "wh-what?"

David smiled a little. "I know I should've told you a while ago, but… I love you Juliana" he leaned forward to kiss her, but Juliana pulled away.

"What's the matter?" David asked.

Juliana shook her head. "I'm sorry David" she whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

Juliana looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I… I don't love you the same way"

"what? Why not?"

Juliana hesitated. "Because I'm in love with Freddy"

* * *

**well there you have it folks! i hope y'all liked this one, and _please_ review**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	12. David's close call

**hello all, here's another chapter for ya! i know it's short, but i'm pretty sure it's longer then the last one. anywho, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

Juliana sighed as she sat at David's bedside that night. He was asleep, but Juliana was worried that Freddy was going to kill him. "I have to stay awake. If David starts having a nightmare, I can try to wake him up" suddenly she had a thought. _"Adrenalin! I can just get some of that, like in the movie"_ she stood up and walked out of the room, looking around for a nurse's cart. She spotted one at the end of the hall. "Well that's convenient!" she said out loud, her voice echoing through the corridor. Just as she reached the cart, something sticky touched her feet. She looked down and bit her lip to keep from screaming. There was a long trail of blood, and it stopped right under her feet. Juliana jumped back, slipping and nearly falling in the blood. Her eyes followed the trail… right back to David's room. "David!" Juliana screamed, turning and running toward the room, trying not to slip and fall in the blood. _"We both must be asleep!"_ she thought as she threw open the door to David's room.

"Ah, how nice of you to show up Jules!" Freddy sneered, standing over David, who had four slash marks across his face.

"Freddy, _no_!" Juliana screamed, running over to him.

"Juliana, you have to get out of here! Wake up!" David yelled.

Freddy growled and slashed his arm. "Shut up!" he yelled.

Juliana grabbed his arm. "Freddy, please stop! You don't have to kill David, I'll bring you other people!"

"I'm not going to take pity on sorry bastards like him just because you tell me to! I told you, remember who's in charge Juliana!"

Juliana felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why don't you just leave Juliana alone! Find some other sucker to bring people to you!" David snapped, wincing in pain.

Freddy glared at him. "I have a better idea. Get your own bitch and leave mine _alone_!" he grabbed Juliana's arm and pulled her away from David.

"No!" Juliana yelled as Freddy pushed her out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her. "Freddy, wait! _Please_!" Juliana sobbed, pressing against the door. She looked down the hall at the nurse's cart. The syringes of adrenalin were still there. She got up and ran down the hall, actually falling in the blood. She screamed and finally reached the cart. She grabbed a syringe and turned around...

only to find Freddy standing behind her. "Now what do you plan on doing with that?" he sneered, clicking his blades together.

"I'm going to wake David up!" she said, trying to slip past him, but Freddy grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so Juliana!" he said, knocking the syringe from her hand.

Juliana struggled in his grip. "You can't kill David!" she yelled, breaking free from his grip and grabbing the syringe from the floor.

"You little bitch!" Freddy yelled, following her.

Juliana felt her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to open the door. Her hands were trembling, and she fumbled as she tried to open the door. Freddy was almost at her, and she finally was able to push the door open. "David!" she cried, running over to him. She leaped onto the bed, straddling him, and jabbed the syringe into his chest.

...

David and Juliana jumped, waking up instantly. They were both breathing hard, sweat covering their bodies.

"Juliana?" David panted, sitting up a little. "A-Are we awake?"

Juliana nodded. "Yes, we are. And you're safe now"

David smiled, reaching up and tucking some hair behind Juliana's ear. "Thank you" he said quietly.

Juliana blushed. "Uh, you're welcome" she blushed even more when she realized that she was still on the bed, straddling him. "Sorry" she muttered, quickly sliding off the bed.

David blushed too. "i-it's ok. Thanks again"

"no problem" there was silence for several seconds. "Well I guess I'd better go home now. so, I'll see you later?" Juliana said.

David nodded. "Yes, of course"

as Juliana left the hospital, one thought crossed her mind.

_"Freddy's going to be pissed"_

* * *

**well i hope y'all liked that one, and please review! now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go watch The Shining _AGAIN_! yay me!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	13. Unlikely friendship

**hey all, here's another chapter for you! there's a twist in this chapter too, i hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and any other characters you don't recognize**

* * *

Juliana felt nervous the next day. When she got home, she didn't sleep because she was sure Freddy would kill her. _"It doesn't matter that he needs me"_ she thought. _"He might just be pissed enough that he'll kill me anyway"_ she groaned and rubbed her eyes. _"Stay awake Juliana"_ she commanded herself. _"Don't fall asleep. You can't, or you'll probably never wake up"_

_..._

Juliana looked around. She was in the woods, and there was a beautiful lake nearby. Buck and the other horses weren't around like they usually were. _"That's weird"_ she thought. "Buck?" she called. "Sport? Anyone?" she kept looking, but the horses were nowhere to be found. "Ok, weird. And why does this place seem familiar?" she knew she'd seen the place somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where.

"Juliana"

she froze. "Oh snap, _no_!"

Freddy laughed, standing a few yards away from her. "You look nervous Jules" he said slowly. Juliana took a step back. "You know I won't kill you, right?" he glared at her. "But I never said anything about hurting you. You're going to pay for what you did you little whore!"

Juliana shook her head, backing up slowly as Freddy advanced toward her. _"Oh crap!"_ Juliana thought. She turned around and started running.

"You can run all you want Juliana, but you can't hide!"

Juliana kept running anyway, her heart pounding hard. She headed down to the dock by the lake. _"Should I jump?"_ she thought, glancing behind her. Freddy was almost at her. _"I hate the water, but I'll take the chance!"_ she turned and jumped off the dock, landing in the ice cold water. She struggled to stay above the surface, but it was hard since Juliana didn't swim much, and therefore couldn't swim very well. But suddenly she saw Freddy go flying through the air, landing in the lake a few feet from Juliana. Then someone reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the water. Juliana coughed and spluttered, scrambling onto the shore. "Oh my god!" she panted, gasping for air. She looked up at the person who had rescued her, and her heart nearly stopped beating.

"Jason?"

...

Juliana shot to her feet, her eyes wide. "Jason _Voorhees_? Is that really you?"

Jason nodded.

Juliana smiled. She had had a dream about Jason several months earlier. A dream where she saw the kids at Camp Crystal Lake bully him and throw him into the lake. And Juliana had done what she'd always wanted to do. She had saved him. she'd run down to the end of the dock and leaned down, grabbing Jason's arm and somehow managing to pull him back up onto the dock. Afterwards she had woken up and everything was normal again. But that night Juliana dreamed of Jason again, and he had tried to kill her. But he realized that she was the girl who had helped him, the only person (besides his mother) that he knew cared about him. So the two formed an unlikely friendship.

A _very_ unlikely friendship.

And now Jason had saved Juliana, saved her from drowning just as she had saved him all those months ago.

"Boy Jason, am I glad to see you!" Juliana said.

"Hey!"

Juliana jumped as Freddy crashed out of the water, looking as angry as she'd ever seen him. "Damn it you little bitch! You had to drag _him_ into this?"

Juliana flushed. "Uh, I-I guess I did, but it was an accident! I must've brought him here by mistake!" Jason moved to stand between Freddy and Juliana.

"aww, isn't that sweet?" Freddy snarled.

"I don't need Jason to protect me. I know you won't kill me Freddy" Juliana said, moving to stand in front of him.

"Of course I won't kill you, I need you! But I never said I wouldn't hurt you" he raised his blades over his head and slashed Juliana's shoulder.

...

Juliana sat up screaming. She looked down to see that she had bloody slashes on her arm. The door to her room burst open and Ken and Cathy rushed into the room. "Juliana, what's the matter?" Cathy cried, her eyes widening at the sight of the slashes.

"Oh my god, what did you do Jules?" Ken asked.

"_Me_? _I_ didn't do anything!" Juliana winced as Cathy grabbed her good arm and pulled her into the bathroom. "ow!" Juliana snapped as Cathy rubbed the scratches with antiseptic pads.

"Ken, call the ER"

Juliana shook her head. "No, that's really not necessary guys"

"oh yes it is" Cathy said sternly as Ken grabbed Julia's phone and started dialing.

Juliana shook her head again. "I don't want to go to the hospital, I'm _fine_!"

"I hate this place" Juliana grumbled as she sat on the edge of a hospital bed, her arms folded across her chest. Her parents were standing out in the hall talking to the doctors. Juliana sighed and pushed her fingers through her hair. Her thoughts wandered to the dream she'd had. _"Jason showed up at just the right time"_ she thought. _"I wonder why he showed up anyway? I mean, I don't remember thinking about him when I was dreaming"_ but then she had another thought. _"Well I was obviously at Crystal Lake. Maybe that's why he was there"_ she sighed and shook her head. _"Well the point is that I'm thankful he showed up when he did. Freddy might've killed me if Jason hadn't been there"_

"Juliana!"

Juliana jumped and turned toward the door. "Heather? What are you doing here?"

Heather ran to Juliana and hugged her. "Your mom called my mom and she told me that you were in the ER. I got here as soon as I could!"

Juliana frowned. "I thought you hated me"

"Jules, I could never hate you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. And I wanted to apologize. I was a jerk before, and… and I hope you can forgive me"

Juliana frowned a little. Then she looked at Heather and a slow smile crossed her face. "Of course I can forgive you Heather. It might take a while for things to be like they were between us, but I think it can work"

Heather smiled.

Juliana smiled too. _"I'm glad we're friends again"_ she thought as her parents came back into the room.

"Good news Jules. You can come home" Ken said.

"_Yes_!" Juliana cheered.

"And you'll need lots of rest this weekend honey" Cathy added.

_"Yeah right, sleep is the last thing I want right now"_ Juliana thought. _"But I know where I'm going on Monday"_.

Camp Crystal Lake

* * *

**i bet you didn't see _THAT_ coming did ya? so what do you think, should i keep Jason in the story or not? let me know, and _please_ review! oh, and for the record, here's another disclaimer:**

**i _do not_ own Friday the 13th or any of it's characters!**

**i didn't put that above with the other disclaimer because i didn't want to give anything away. thanx!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	14. Jason

**hiya, here's another chapter! i hope you enjoy it. and i apologize for the OOCness in this chapter, but i couldn't think of another way to make it work. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

"Ok, where are we going?" Heather asked. She and Juliana were in Juliana's yellow Camaro Monday evening, heading down the road in the rain.

"You'll see, we're almost there" Juliana said as she drove.

"We've been driving forever!" Heather grumbled.

Juliana rolled her eyes. "It's only been a little over two hours, now _shush_!" she turned onto a long dirt road that went into the woods.

"Are we going to a park or something?" Heather asked.

"_No_" Juliana said, getting annoyed. "Look, there's a sign up ahead" she said, pointing.

Heather looked up and read the words on the sign, her eyes widening. "Oh hell no!" she said.

They were at Camp Crystal Lake.

...

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell are we here?"

Juliana smiled. "There's someone I want you to meet"

"do I really want to ask who?"

Juliana rolled her eyes. She parked the Camaro and she and Heather got out, closing the doors behind them. The rain had finally stopped.

"I didn't know Crystal Lake was a real place" Heather said, looking around nervously.

"Well it _is_ real. And it's really pretty"

"yeah, pretty _dangerous_" Heather muttered.

Juliana sighed. "Will you please do me a favor and _shut up_! My gosh, you need to chillax!"

Heather laughed. "chillax? No one says…"

"Zip it!" Juliana snapped.

Heather laughed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly she spotted a cabin in the distance. "That cabin is beautiful. Do you know who's that is Jules?"

Juliana looked toward the cabin and smiled. "Yeah, that's where we're going. Come on" Heather hesitantly followed after Juliana. They walked up the steps of the cabin and Juliana knocked on the front door.

"Hey Juliana, you never did tell me who we're here to see"

just then, the door swung open…

and there stood Jason Voorhees, a bloody machete in his hand. Juliana smiled. "Hey Jason"

...

Heather screamed. She screamed as loudly as she ever had before, and she turned to run.

"Oh no you don't!" Juliana said, grabbing Heather's arm.

Heather's face was pale and her eyes were huge. "J-Jason is _real_!"

Juliana laughed. "Of course he's real" Jason stepped out onto the porch, leaning his machete up against the wall. "It's been a while, eh Jason?" Juliana said. "Not counting when you saved me yesterday" Jason reached his arm out and Juliana hugged him.

Heather's jaw dropped. "What is it with you and serial killers?" she asked, shaking her head. Jason looked at her and she flinched.

"Relax, he's not going to hurt you" Juliana said.

Heather took a step back. "h-how do you know that?" she asked nervously.

"I've known Jason for nearly a year now, and he hasn't tried to hurt me yet. In fact, he saved my life yesterday. I would've drowned if it weren't for him!" Heather gave Juliana a funny look, and Juliana quickly explained how she and Jason became friends and about what had happened the day before.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Heather asked.

Juliana shook her head. "Yeah, but no one believes me. Everyone thinks that Jason's just a fictional movie character. But now you know better, right?"

Heather nodded.

Juliana glanced at Jason, who was staring at Heather. "Jason, can we go inside please? It's so muggy out here" Jason nodded, and the three of them went into the cabin.

"You know Freddy's not going to like this" Heather said.

Juliana shrugged. "Oh well. He'll get over it"

Heather snickered. "I doubt that" she said. Juliana and Jason sat on the couch, and Heather hesitantly sat beside Juliana. "Uh, Juliana?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Jason staring at me?"

Juliana looked at Jason and saw that he was staring right at Heather. "I'm not sure" Juliana said slowly, standing up. "I'm getting some water. I'll be right back"

Heather stiffened. "_What_? Wait, Juliana, you can't leave me alone with him!"

"Sure I can. He won't hurt you, I promise" Juliana went into the kitchen and got a glass out of a cabinet. Then she filled it and glanced in the living room. Jason and Heather were just sitting there. Heather was looking around the room and Jason was still staring at her. He titled his head to the side. Juliana smiled. _"I think I know what's going on now"_ she thought as she went back into the living room. Heather looked relieved as Juliana sat beside her. "See, I _told you_ Jason wouldn't do anything"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Jules, what are you going to do about Freddy?"

Jason stiffened at the mention of Freddy's name.

"I don't know. I'm sure we're going to have a big fight when I see him again"

"what do you like about him anyway?" Heather questioned.

Juliana sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. It… it's so hard to explain. I don't know what it is about him that I like so much" she looked at Heather. "I know you'll probably think I'm crazy when i say this, but… I love him"

Heather's eyes widened. "You _what_? You _love_ him? Juliana, I find that hard to believe"

"it's true" Juliana said. "I've always loved Freddy, and nothing's going to change that"

"Jules, you _do_ realize that he doesn't love you back? That he never will?"

Juliana nodded. "'I know he doesn't love me, but that doesn't mean he eventually won't"

Heather shook her head. "You're right, i _do_ think you're crazy!"

Juliana smiled. "I know" suddenly a loud clap of thunder sounded, making the girls jump. "Crap, I wanted to leave before another storm hit" Juliana turned to Jason. "Uh, Jace? Do you think we could stay here for the night? Please, it'll just be one night" Jason nodded. Juliana smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Jason" he nodded. He glanced at Heather, who had stood up and was standing by the window. Another clap of thunder sounded, and Heather jumped. "She's always been afraid of real bad storms like this" Juliana whispered. Suddenly she had an idea. "Why don't you go over there and I… I'll go get our rooms ready" Jason hesitated. "Go on. You want her to like you, don't you?" Juliana said. Jason nodded. "Well then get your butt over there!" Jason hesitated before he finally walked over and stood beside Heather. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. But she didn't try to run, and Jason stepped closer to her. Juliana smiled as she hurried upstairs and into the room where she'd be staying for the night. She sighed as she lay on the bed. "I'll get things ready in a minute. I just need to lie down for a minute"

...

ssssscccrrreeeeecccchhhhh! Juliana jumped and sat up.

"Oh Juliana!"

Juliana stood up and saw that she was in the boiler room.

"Oh crap"

* * *

**well i hope y'all liked that one, and i apologize for making Jason OOC. _review please!_**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	15. HE has a crush on ME?

**hello guys, here's another chapter! boy, i don't think i've ever updated a story so much. i'm just having so much fun writing this! enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

"Juliana, we need to have a little chat!"

Juliana jumped when Freddy appeared before her. "Uh, hi Freddy" Juliana said weakly.

Freddy glared at her. "What the hell are you doing at Crystal Lake! And how the fuck do you know Jason?" Juliana sighed and, once again, explained how she and Jason became friends. When she was done, Freddy just stood there for a second. "So let me guess, you love him?"

Juliana was surprised by his question. "Uh, yes. But he's like a brother to me"

"and another thing. Why didn't you fucking tell me that your power was working again?"

Juliana shrugged. "I didn't even _know_ it was working again. I guess I pulled Jason into my dream without realizing it"

Freddy grabbed Juliana's chin in his hand. "That means you'll be able to start bringing me people again, right?"

Juliana nodded. "Y-Yes, of course"

"Good. I was afraid you'd try to back out of our deal"

"no, I'd never do that. I'd do anything for you Freddy" she smiled slightly, staring at him with a loving gaze.

Freddy let go of her. He didn't like the look in her eyes. "I almost forgot to tell you, I won't be around here much longer"

Juliana frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that I have an idea of how I can get out of this hellhole of a dream world. I just need to get a little stronger, and then…" he chuckled a little. "… then you'll get me out of here and back into the real world"

Juliana frowned again. "What? How would I do that?"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Well if you can pull people _into_ your dreams, haven't you ever tried pulling something _out_?"

Juliana shook her head. "No, I never thought of that"

"obviously" Freddy growled.

Juliana bit her lip. "Oh. Well… I'll help you in any way I can"

Freddy smirked. "I know"

...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Juliana shot up in bed when she heard the scream. She got up and ran down the hall, skidding to a stop when she saw Jason standing in the doorway of one of the rooms. Heather's room. "Oh snap" Juliana muttered, running over to Jason. He was just standing there, and Heather was on the floor in front of him, sitting there staring at him. "What happened?" Juliana asked, slipping past Jason and kneeling beside Heather.

Heather trembled, her face pale. "I-I opened the door t-to go downstairs, and he w-was standing outside the door! He was just _there_, and I-it scared me to death!"

Juliana put her hand on Heather's shoulder. "shh, it's ok now, everything's fine"

Heather looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Wh-What if he's been there _all night_? Jules, that's just creepy!"

Juliana smiled. "Oh Heather, don't you get it? Jason _likes_ you!"

Heather's jaw dropped. "_What_? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Well it's true. Why else do you think he was staring at you yesterday?"

"He was plotting how to kill me in my sleep?" Heather guessed, giving Jason a wary look.

"Just chill out, ok? _You're_ fine, _I'm_ fine, we're _all_ fine. Let's go get some breakfast and get out of here, ok?" Heather nodded, and the two girls went downstairs, Jason right behind them.

"What are we supposed to eat anyway?" Heather asked.

"I think there are some apple trees around here. I'll go out and look"

"I'll go with you" Heather said quickly.

"No, that's ok. You just stay here"

"with Jason?" Heather cried.

"_Yes_, with Jason! Stop worrying Heather, Jason will _not_ hurt you, ok? I promise" Heather hesitated. "Come on now Heather, have I ever steered you wrong?"

Heather grinned. "Well there was that one time…"

"Shut up"

they both laughed, and Juliana went outside and started walking through the woods, looking to see if any of them had apples. Luckily, some of them did. "Sweet!" Juliana said. But then she frowned. _"Idiot, how do you expect to get those down?"_ she sighed and then she got an idea. "I wonder if Jason would let me use his machete?" she sighed and headed back to the cabin. When she got to the front door, she stopped when she heard Heather's voice.

"Please, don't hurt me! i-I'll never come back here, I swear"

Juliana looked in the window and saw that Heather was standing in the kitchen doorway, Jason in front of her. _"Darn it Heather, chill out!"_ Juliana thought. She sighed and opened the door. "Hey Jace, can I borrow your machete? Please?" Jason hesitated, then he walked over to Juliana and handed her the machete. "Thanks Jason! I found some apple trees out there, so I'll be back in a minute with breakfast"

"I'm going with you this time" Heather said, and Juliana didn't bother trying to make her stay.

...

"Wow, those apples were good" Heather said. She and Juliana were standing on the front porch of the cabin, Jason standing beside Heather.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Jason" Juliana said, hugging him. "We'll be back again soon, ok?" Jason nodded, and turned to Heather.

She stiffened. "Well yes, uh… thanks for letting me stay here, I guess. And thanks for not… killing me" Jason reached out and put his hand on Heather's shoulder. She flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Come on Heather" Juliana said. Heather couldn't get to the Camaro fast enough. She was halfway to the car before Juliana even got off the porch.

Juliana looked at Jason, who was staring at Heather. His shoulders slumped, and Juliana knew he was going to miss Heather. "Don't worry Jason, she'll come around" _"I hope"_ she added in her mind, going over to the Camaro and getting in the driver's seat.

"Let's get out of here!" Heather said, looking at Jason nervously.

Juliana nodded, her thoughts turning to Freddy. _"If I bring Freddy to the real world, he won't need me anymore. Then he'll leave and I'll never see him again"_ she felt tears well up in her eyes. _"this sucks"_

* * *

**well there you go! i know nothing exciting has happened in a while, but don't worry, i have a lot of ideas for that. _review please_!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	16. Juliana's nightmare

**hello y'all! here's another chapter. i hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and anyone else you don't recognize**

**WARNING: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS! _there are spoilers in this chapter_! nothing major, but still. you have been warned**

* * *

Juliana walked down the sidewalk on her way to school, her bright pink iPod in her hand. _"I hope David's ok"_ she thought. _"I haven't seen him since last week"_ suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with their hand. Juliana struggled as the person dragged her behind some bushes nearby.

"Jules, it's ok, it's me"

Juliana's eyes widened and she shoved the hand from her mouth. "David?" she gasped, pushing her fingers through her hair and slipping her iPod in her pocket. Then she looked at him and jumped. David was wearing a black ski mask. "What's with the mask?" Juliana asked.

David hesitated. "No one wants to look at me anymore" he said softly.

Juliana's eyebrow arched in the air. _"What's he talking about? David's one of the handsomest guys I've seen"_ "what do you mean?" she asked.

David turned away. "I don't want you to see. I don't want you to be afraid"

Juliana laughed. "David, I could never be afraid of you! You're my friend" David sighed and reached up to the mask. He slowly pulled it off. Juliana gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. David had four long scars across his face, from the top of his head down to his chin. The scars were vertical, as though a giant cat had scratched him. But Juliana knew the scars weren't from any giant cat. "I-Is that what Freddy did to you?" she gasped, slowly lowering her hand.

David nodded, tears in his eyes. "Yes, that _bastard_ did this to me!" tears streamed down his face. "My parents treat me like a leper, they can hardly stand to look at me. And my friends, they're worried about me cause I refuse to let any of them see me"

Juliana reached out and gently traced the scars with her hand. "I'm so sorry David. I… I wish this hadn't happened"

David looked at her, pain evident in his eyes. "That son of a bitch Krueger is going to pay!"

Juliana shook her head. "David, no, I'll just…"

David couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Juliana by her shoulders. "What is wrong with you? You… I just don't know if I can trust you anymore Juliana" he cupped her face in his hand. "I love you, but… but I don't know how much longer I can stand this!"

"What, are you going to do, break up our friendship like Heather did?"

David frowned. "If I have to" he said softly. He kept his hand on Juliana's face, staring at her. "I'll always love you Jules" he whispered, then he kissed her softly before he turned and left.

Juliana stood there for a minute, tears in her eyes. She slowly turned and continued to walk to school. _"This is going to be a bad day"_ she thought.

...

Juliana groaned and sat up. She jumped when she saw that she was outside. _"Where am I?"_ she thought, standing up. She was in an old lot surrounded by old, rundown buildings. _"This looks familiar"_ Juliana thought. Suddenly she heard the hum of a car motor behind her. Make that _several_ car motors. She turned around just in time to see a man run around the corner, heading right for her, three cars driving behind him. Juliana's eyes widened. The man was short, but still taller then her. He had thick, dark hair and dark brown pants. But what caught her attention was the man's sweater.

His red and green striped sweater.

Juliana gasped. "Oh no! _No_, I don't want to see this!" she thought. "Freddy!" she screamed, but Freddy kept running. She jumped out of the way as Freddy ran into an old building, slamming and latching the door closed behind him. The cars screeched to a halt. "Freddy, wait!" Juliana yelled, running up to the door and grabbing the handle. But she couldn't touch it. Her hand passed right through the knob, as though she were a ghost.

"Krueger!"

Juliana jumped and turned to see Allen Smith, Quentin's dad, storming toward the door with a baseball bat. Nancy's mother Gwen was with him, along with a man Juliana didn't recognize. "No no _no_!" Juliana screamed.

"Get out here you sick bastard!" Smith yelled, grabbing the door and trying to pull it open. Juliana tried to grab the handle again, but her hand passed through it just like before. "You open this door Krueger!" Smith demanded.

"What do you think I did, I didn't do anything!" Freddy cried frantically from the other side of the door. Juliana turned, remembering the gas can in the trunk of Smith's car. She ran to the car and tried to open the trunk, but her hand passed right through it.

"What, I can't touch _anything_?" Juliana cried, exasperated. Smith came over to the car and opened the trunk. Without thinking, Juliana tried to grab the gas can, but it was no use. "No!" Juliana screamed. Smith stuffed an old rag into the can and lit the rag on fire with a lighter. Then he threw the can through a window. Juliana tried the door knob again. "No! Freddy, _no_!" she screamed, pounding on the door. Juliana gasped. "Wait, I can touch stuff now?" she tried to grab the door knob…

and felt its cold metal against her hand. She wrenched the door open just in time to see Freddy burst into flames, his screams piercing her ears. He ran for the door, his face already horribly disfigured. "NO!" Juliana screamed, jumping back as Freddy ran out the door, his screams melding with Juliana's. Suddenly, the people all vanished, and Juliana was left alone, on her knees sobbing.

Little did she know, Freddy had been nearby and had seen everything.

* * *

**well how was that? i hope y'all liked it, and _please review_!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	17. Explanation

**yo, what's up y'all? lol, anywho, here's another chapter. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: _i do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

Freddy Krueger wasn't the type of guy to feel emotion. Other then anger and hatred of course. And the only time he ever felt anywhere _close_ to happy was when he was either scaring the shit out of someone or killing them. But as he stood there watching Juliana sobbing, whispering his name over and over, a strange feeling overcame him. But he quickly shook it off and went over to Juliana.

...

Juliana sighed, feeling like she was going to throw up. She kept sobbing, but she felt she'd cried all the tears she could.

"Why?"

Juliana jumped and looked up to see Freddy standing over her. "Freddy!" she cried, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him. Freddy stiffened. "Oh Freddy, I… I'm _so sorry_. I wish I could've prevented that from happening!" she started crying again.

"You never answered my question" Freddy growled, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her away from him.

Juliana laughed a little, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "I'm sorry, what was your question?"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "My question was, _why_?"

"Why _what_?"

"Why do you care? Why do you give a fuck about me!"

Juliana bit her lip. "I… I don't know. Gosh, I can never explain it!"

Freddy grabbed her throat with his gloved hand, the blades digging into her skin. "Well you'd better figure out how to explain!" suddenly that strange feeling overcame Freddy again when he saw the look in Juliana's eyes. It was similar to the look he'd had when he was trying to get away from the parents of the kids. He immediately let go of Juliana, causing her to fall on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. She looked up, surprised to see Freddy bending over slightly, holding out his ungloved hand. Juliana blushed and took his hand. Freddy easily pulled her to her feet, but he kept her hand in his.

"_Now_ do you think you can try to explain?" Freddy sneered, letting go of her hand.

Juliana nodded. "Yes, but… can we get out of here first? This place makes me uncomfortable" Freddy nodded, and the two of them were instantly back in the boiler room. Juliana relaxed a little. "Ah, that's better" she looked at Freddy. "ok, you want to know why I care?"

"yes"

Juliana sighed. "Well do you remember when I told you about my Uncle Henry and what he did to me and my cousin?" Freddy nodded. "Well when Gracie died, I went through a long period of depression. Sometimes I still get depressed. Anyway, I was never really into horror movies before, but on day at the mall, I passed an FYE store and they were having a special on horror moves. I guess cause it was Halloween or something" she shrugged. "So I went in there cause I was curious. I bought a Nightmare on Elm Street and I watched it that night" she smiled. "And there was something I instantly liked about you Freddy. I mean, I guess it was just the fact that you know what it's like to feel like no one gives a damn, you know what it's like to be abused and ridiculed. And…" she hesitated. "And I was just drawn to you I guess" she laughed. "Then I found out you're really real. That's been the greatest thing to ever happen to me" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I mean, even when I thought you weren't real, you were as close as I could get to someone who'd been what I'd been through" she blushed. "That explanation probably sounds lame, but…"

"No it doesn't" Freddy said.

"So now you know" Juliana said quietly. "And Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something" Juliana took a deep breath. "Freddy, I love…"

...

"Ms. Parker!"

Juliana opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw that she was still in History class, and everyone was looking at her. She blushed. "y-yes?" she stammered, turning to Ms. Edwards, the history teacher.

"I'm getting very tired of you falling asleep in my class. And your other teachers have been saying that you've been falling asleep in their classes too. Now go to the principal's office. We'll need to call your parents"

Juliana groaned. "But…"

"_Now_!" Ms. Edwards snapped.

Juliana sighed and got up from her seat. She noticed David and Heather looking worriedly at her. _"Crud"_ she thought as she walked down the hall toward the principal's office. She slowly opened the door and walked inside.

Principle Masters looked up, a surprised look crossing his face. "Juliana Parker, what a surprise. You're one student I never expected to see here"

Juliana blushed. "Well, I fell asleep in class again…"

"Yes, Ms. Edwards just told me. I've called your parents and they're on their way here" Juliana sighed and sat in one of the chairs in front of the principle's desk. 5 minutes later, Ken and Cathy walked into the office.

"Uh, hi guys" Juliana said, smiling weakly.

"Juliana, we hear you've been falling asleep in class" Ken said.

"Dad, I can't help it. You know I've had a sleep problem"

"yes, but we thought you were getting better honey" Cathy said.

Juliana bit her lip. "Look, I _try_ to stay awake, I really do" Ken and Cathy looked at each other.

"Ok Jules, I think you'd better skip the rest of school for today" Ken said, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Juliana sighed as she left school with her parents. "Hey mom, dad?"

"Yes hon?" Cathy said.

Juliana hesitated. "I was wondering if I could go somewhere this weekend"

"go where?" Ken asked.

Juliana shrugged. "Oh, nowhere in particular, I just wanted to, um… go camping for the weekend. And maybe take Heather with me"

"well I don't see why you couldn't" Cathy said.

Juliana smiled. "Great!" that evening, Juliana sat on the edge of her bed and dialed Heather's number. _"I hope she agrees to go"_ she thought.

* * *

**well what do you think? i hope y'all liked it, and _please review_!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	18. Finally understanding

**hello all, here's another chapter. man, i feel like a broken record cause i've been saying that for the past few chapters, lol. anyway, i hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

"Please?"

"No"

"pleeeease?"

"No!"

"Pl-"

"_NO_! No no no, a thousand _trillion_ times, _NO_! I'm _not_ going to Crystal Lake with you!" Heather yelled.

Juliana sighed. "Come on Heather, _please_? Nothing bad happened to you last time, right?"

"Well, yeah"

"so come on, please? You don't have anything else to do this weekend, right?"

Heather sighed. "Right" she mumbled.

"So _PLEASE_?"

"You're not going to stop asking me until I agree to go are you?"

"Nope"

Heather sighed again. "_Fine_, I'll go. But if I die, I'll blame you!"

...

"This is a bad idea" Heather said.

Juliana rolled her eyes. "Relax, ok? Gosh, if I'd known you were going to be this annoying I would've left you at home"

"why'd you want me to come anyway?"

"Oh, no reason" Juliana said, smiling to herself. They got to Crystal Lake 20 minutes later, and Juliana could see that Heather was nervous. Her hands were shaking as she pulled her duffel bag out of the trunk of Juliana's Camaro. "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see" Juliana said as they headed for the cabin.

"Easy for _you_ to say" Heather grumbled. Juliana rolled her eyes. When they got to the porch, Juliana knocked on the door. "yo Jace, it's me, Juliana! And Heather!" a few seconds later the door swung open, and Jason was standing there. Heather twitched, obviously scared to death. "We just thought we'd come stay for the weekend. That's cool, right?" Jason nodded, and he looked right at Heather.

"Jules" Heather mumbled out the side of her mouth.

"What?"

"He's staring at me again!"

"Oh get over it and get your butt in here!" Juliana said. She was already standing inside waiting for Heather. Heather cautiously stepped into the cabin, looking around nervously. When Jason closed the door behind her, she jumped and screamed. "Heather, chill out" Juliana said. _"Because I'm not saying it anymore"_ she thought. "Come on, let's head upstairs and unpack all our stuff" Heather nodded, and bolted up the stairs like lightning. "Don't worry Jason, I brought her here this weekend to try to get her to like you" Juliana said as she passed him. Once she was in her room, Juliana unzipped her duffel bag and started unpacking all her stuff.

"Juliana" Heather called.

"_What_?"

"He's standing in the doorway again"

"Heather, if you don't quit it, I'm going to have to hurt you!"

"Well _excuse me_ for being afraid of a SERIAL KILLER!"

Juliana sighed and threw her iPod angrily on the bed. "This is going to be a long weekend" she growled.

...

"Juliana?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored"

Juliana rolled her eyes. "We could go for a walk. It's so pretty outside, and it's not too hot today"

Heather shrugged. "Ok" the two girls went outside where a light breeze had just lifted up. "I have to admit, it is _very_ pretty here" Heather said.

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, I've always thought it was great here. I'd love to live here"

"so why don't you?"

Juliana hesitated. "I don't know, I just don't think it'd be a good idea" she smirked. "I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind if _you_ stayed here"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh don't start that again" she said.

"Well you should try and give him a chance"

"Juliana, let me get one thing straight with you. I will never _ever_ give Jason Voorhees a chance with me, _never_!"

...

"Juliana!"

Juliana sighed and turned around. Freddy was standing nearby. "Hey" Juliana said.

Freddy walked over to her, clicking his blades together. "So did you bring me anyone?"

"Uh, no. but I can right now"

"what do you think I have you for?" Freddy growled. Juliana sighed and a few seconds later, half a dozen people appeared. "Ah, that's more like it!" Freddy said. All the people saw him and instantly scattered, running in all directions.

Juliana leaned against a pipe, watching the people scramble around, screaming. _"Good thing I have my iPod with me"_ she thought, slipping her ear buds in her ears and turning the volume up.

After about 5 minutes, Freddy approached her, his blades covered in blood. "Thanks Jules" he said, clicking his blades. A little bit of blood splattered onto Juliana.

"Ew!" she cried, wiping it off herself.

"Juliana"

"hmm?"

Freddy was silent.

Juliana looked at him. "What?"

"Never mind"

Juliana smiled slightly. "What is it?"

"I said never mind you stupid bitch!"

Juliana shrugged. "Ok, have it your way" just then, Juliana disappeared, meaning that she'd woken up.

Freddy stood there, clicking his claws together. "_FUCK_!" he shouted, angrily slashing a pipe in two.

...

"Juliana!" Heather yelled again.

Juliana sighed and got out of bed, going down the hall and into her friends room. "Heather, what's the matter?"

Heather was sitting up in her bed, her face pale and her eyes wide. "I-I saw it, I saw _everything_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw those kids, the ones that drowned Jason! I saw them in my dream. I… I saw it happen. A-And I saw his mother… Juliana, she was _beheaded_ right in front of Jason!"

Juliana sat beside her friend. She could feel Heather trembling. "I know. So _now_ you get why Jason does what he does?"

"Totally" Heather mumbled. "E-Even though I don't agree with killing, I understand now"

Juliana sat with Heather for a few more minutes before going back to bed. _"I hope Heather will get to like Jason now"_ she thought.

* * *

**well, how was it? i hope y'all liked it, and _please review_!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	19. Awkward

**HIYA, here's another chapter! i hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, or any of it's characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and anyone else you don't recognize**

* * *

Juliana sighed as she went downstairs the next morning. Heather was already downstairs in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets. "What're you doing?" Juliana asked.

"Well good morning to you too" Heather said sarcastically. "I'm trying to find some food around this joint!"

Juliana sighed. "You know, I've stayed here plenty of times before. There's got to be some food here somewhere. There's always been food here the other times I've come" she opened up the fridge and frowned when she saw that the light was barely flickering. "Ugh, it's time for a new refrigerator" she mumbled.

Heather nodded. "I'll say. It looks like this one could crap out any time" just then the girls heard the front door open. They turned and saw Jason covered in blood. Heather's face got pale. "Jason, you got blood all over yourself _again_?" Juliana said, shaking her head. "You're going to have to be more careful. I'm sick of cleaning the floor when I come here!" Heather looked at Juliana as if she'd grown a second head. She started shaking and Juliana grabbed her hand. Jason went into the downstairs bathroom and Juliana and Heather could hear the sink turn on. Two minutes later Jason came out, all the blood gone. "Thank you Jason, much better" Juliana said, smiling.

Heather shook her head. "You're crazy" she mumbled.

Juliana turned to her. "Thanks"

Heather sighed.

"Well I'd better get ready to head into town" Juliana said.

"You're leaving?" Heather said.

"Yeah. I want to get some more food. Plus, I might as well check out refrigerators"

"well I'll go…"

"Oh no, you're staying here. I don't want you going with me"

"why not?"

_"Cause I want you to get to like Jason"_ Juliana thought. What she _said_ was, "I just want you to relax while you're here" Heather looked like she wanted to say something, but she just sighed. Juliana smirked as she hurried upstairs and changed. She put on a black shirt that had a spoon on it and the words 'Cereal killer' above the spoon, and jeans that were frayed around the bottom and had holes in the knees. Then she grabbed her purse and slipped on her black converse shoes. "Ok, I'm going" she laughed. "You kids be good, ya hear?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd flip you off"

Juliana laughed again and went outside, twirling her keys around her finger.

...

Juliana drove to the general store first to get some food. She got a big bag of Cheetos, a little bag of powdered doughnuts, some green apples, and a king sized Kit Kat bar. She figured she didn't need to buy that much food since she and Heather would only be at Crystal Lake for the weekend. As she stood in the checkout line, she wondered how Jason and Heather were getting along.

...

Heather sighed as she sat on the couch. "I'm so bored!" she groaned, looking out the window. She froze when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Jason standing nearby. He walked over to the couch and hesitantly sat beside her. "Uh, hi" Heather said weakly, forcing herself not to jump up and run. Jason just sat there staring at her. He'd never really been attracted to anyone before (probably because he killed nearly everyone who came around), but he thought Heather was very beautiful. She had long thick brunette hair, so dark it was almost black, and her eye were a bright hazel color.

Heather was wondering what Jason was thinking as he sat there staring at her. "Uh, so…" Heather said slowly, trying to think of something to say. _"How the hell are you supposed to have a conversation with someone who can't talk?"_ she thought. "So how long have you been, uh… killing?" "What a stupid question!" she thought.

Jason shrugged. He'd been killing for so long he'd lost track of how long it'd been. "Oh" Heather mumbled. Awkward silence filled the cabin. Heather glanced at Jason. She'd never really noticed what a big guy he was. Of course she knew he was big, but now, sitting next to him, she felt like a flea in comparison. She fidgeted nervously. "Why do you wear that mask?" Heather asked. She hadn't meant to say anything, but her curiosity got the better of her. Jason stiffened at her words. He couldn't show her his face. She'd be even more afraid of him then she already was, and he didn't want that. Besides, she should know why he wore it. He overheard Heather talking to Juliana the night before and heard her say that she'd had a dream about how he'd died. So she _had_ to know why he wore the mask. "If you don't want me to know, th-that's cool" Heather said, turning away from him.

More awkward silence.

_"I wonder when Juliana's going to get back"_ Heather thought. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep calm.

...

Juliana drove back to Crystal Lake and grabbed her bags out from the backseat. She kicked the door open, startling Heather, who was still sitting on the couch. Jason was gone.

"Where's Jason?" Juliana asked.

"I don't know. I think he went outside" Heather said, standing up and following Juliana into the kitchen.

"So"

Heather frowned. "So _what_?"

"So how'd it go while I as gone?"

"Oh. It went… fine"

Juliana smiled. "Good"

Jason walked by the kitchen window just then, dragging a body behind him. Juliana jumped as a loud thump sounded behind her. She turned around and sighed.

Heather had fainted.

* * *

**well i hope y'all liked that one, and _please_ review! if you don't, i'll either send Jason to your house or have Freddy come in your nightmares.**


	20. The way he was before

**hello everyone, i'm back! omg, i know it's been about a week since i've updated, but i've been on a little vacation. i'm back now _baby_! lol, i hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and anyone else you don't recognize.**

* * *

"Heather? _DUDE_!"

Heather jumped and sat up. Jason and Juliana were looking down at her. "What happened?" she asked, dazed.

"We were worried about you girl! You've been out for about 5 minutes" Juliana said, a relieved smile spreading across her face. Heather flushed when Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "Heather, Jason was really worried. He was pacing so much I thought he was going to wear a path in the floor!" Heather glanced at the big hockey masked killer. She still seemed uneasy around him.

"Are you ok now?" Juliana asked.

Heather nodded. "Yeah, I think so" she slowly stood up and went into the living room. Jason and Juliana followed. "I, uh… I think I'll go out for a while" Heather mumbled.

Juliana nodded. "Ok, we'll be here" Heather left, Jason watching her. Juliana got an idea. "Hey Jace, why don't you follow her. You know, just to make sure she's ok" Jason stood there for a moment and nodded slowly, opening the door and heading outside. Juliana decided to go upstairs and try to take a nap. She was hoping to see Freddy.

...

Juliana walked between the buildings, every one of them dark and abandoned, daring you to enter if you happened to pass by. Juliana immediately recognized the place. It was the same area where Freddy had been killed. _"I wonder if he's here"_ she thought. "Hello?" she called, jumping at the sound of her own voice. It sounded so small and meek. She heard footsteps and tensed up, ready to run. The footsteps were getting closer, and she saw a shadow on the wall ahead of her.

She turned and started running, tripping and nearly falling on her face. She looked over her shoulder for a second, but it was a second too slow. She crashed into a trash can and fell, hitting the ground with a squeal. She groaned and sat up. Loud laughter echoed all around, startling Juliana. She looked up and saw someone approaching her.

The person was a man, that much was obvious. He was short, but still taller then Juliana. He was wearing a fedora hat and dark pants. He had a grey jacket that was unzipped to reveal the red and green striped sweater underneath. Juliana's eyes widened as the man stepped closer so that he was in the light where she could see him clearly. "It _can't_ be!" Juliana breathed, her heart hammering in her chest.

The man laughed again. "You seem surprised to see me"

Juliana shook her head. "Freddy, is… is that _you_?"

"Yes, it sure is"

Juliana looked him up and down. "But… but you look just like you did before you died!"

"I know"

...

Heather sighed as she walked down by the lake. It was so peaceful, for the moment anyway. She wondered what Jason and Juliana were doing. _"They sure get along good"_ she thought. They really acted like brother and sister, and they seemed to genuinely care about each other. "Maybe Jason isn't so bad" she said out loud. She shook her head. "Come on Heather, now you're just being ridiculous! Jason isn't like other guys, he's a _killer_!" she shook her head again and walked to the edge of the dock. She sat down, letting her legs hang over the edge of the wooden dock. She suddenly stiffened. _"Is the spot where Jason drowned?"_ she thought. A twig snapped loudly behind her. Heather jumped and turned around. "Jason?"

...

Juliana's head was spinning as Freddy stepped closer to her. "But I don't get it. Why do you look like you did before?"

Freddy laughed again. "You _really_ don't get it? This a _good_ dream. Therefore, everything here is good"

Juliana frowned. "Yeah, but you've come in my good dreams before and been, um… the other way"

Freddy shrugged. "Hey, I don't make the rules…"

"I just break them" Juliana finished, smiling. Freddy smiled at her. And it wasn't a sarcastic smile, or his usual evil smirk. It was a _genuine_ smile. Juliana wondered why Freddy was different all of a sudden. _"Not that I don't like him this way"_ she thought. "So how long are you going to be like this?" she asked.

Freddy shrugged. "I don't know. Technically I'm not even the same person"

Juliana frowned. "Ok, now you lost me"

"I mean that I'm… shit, I don't know how to explain"

"you don't have to, I think I _sort of_ understand" Juliana said quietly. She and Freddy looked at each other. "Freddy?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something…"

...

Heather stiffened as Jason approached her. He stopped at the end of the dock. He was hesitant to go out onto the wooden dock. "Wh-What's wrong?" Heather asked. Then she realized. _"This is the dock where he drowned!"_ she thought. She slowly stood up and walked toward Jason, stopping just a few feet in front of him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _"Stay calm, just try to stay calm"_ she told herself. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

...

Juliana hesitated. "Freddy, I love…"

...

she opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh _come on_!" she groaned. She got off the bed and went downstairs. She froze when she heard Heather's voice outside. She looked out the window and saw Jason and Heather approaching the cabin. And Heather was actually _smiling_! It was a very nervous smile, but still a smile. Juliana smirked. _"I'll get them together soon enough"_ she thought. She went into the kitchen, her thoughts turning to her dream. She wondered what it meant. And she wondered if Freddy would ever be that way again.

The way he was before.

* * *

**ok, i know this chapter isn't very good (at least _i_ don't think it is), but i still hope you got _some_ enjoyment out of it anyway. i hope to have the next chapter up soon, and _please review_!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	21. Letting Freddy out

**yo, what up y'all? lolz, I'm _so_ sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i hope you enjoy this chapter, and i hope to have the next one done A.S.A.P.!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and any other characters that aren't in any of the movies**

**btw, just a quick question; has anyone else seen Predators yet? if you haven't, then _WTF_? get your butt to the theaters and see it, it's _AWESOME_! XD

* * *

**"Juliana!"

Juliana jumped and sat up. She sighed and got out of bed. "Coming Heather!" she yelled. She ran downstairs.

Heather was standing at the kitchen counter. "You didn't buy any cereal yesterday?"

Juliana smiled weakly. "Uh… oopsie?"

Heather sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honesty Jules, you've got to break your Kit Kat obsession" she held up a pack of Kit Kats.

Juliana laughed. "it's not an obsession!" she said. she turned at the sound of footsteps. Jason came into the kitchen, dragging his machete along the ground. "Jason, you're going to ruin the floor if you drag that around like that" Juliana said. Jason immediately picked up his machete, leaning it against his shoulder as he carried it. Juliana smiled. "Thank you"

Heather snickered.

"What?" Juliana said.

"Nothing. I just can't figure out why you aren't together with Jason already"

Juliana's eyes widened and she started at Heather for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. "Oh Heather, that's the most ridiculous ting I've ever heard!"

"Why?"

Juliana sighed. "Well because, for one thing, I love Jason like a brother. I always have. And second, I…" she hesitated.

"You what?"

Juliana blushed. "I, um… I already love Freddy" she said quietly.

Heather groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh Jules, I just don't get what you see in that guy, I really don't! Whenever we see murderers or some kind of other freak on the news, you always go on about how sick and horrible those guys are"

Juliana nodded. "That's because they _are_ sick and horrible!"

"Then what makes Freddy so different?"

Juliana opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it again. That question hit her harder then she'd liked to admit. What _did_ make Freddy so different? Juliana shook her head. "I…" she started to say, but she stopped when she heard the sound of a car pulling up outside the cabin.

"Who on earth could that be?" Heather said.

Jason tightened his grip on his machete.

Juliana went to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Easy Jason, let's see who it is, OK?" Jason sighed and nodded. "Just stay here with Heather" Juliana said. Jason nodded again and moved to stand beside Heather. Juliana slowly walked to the front door and opened it a little. Her eyes widened. "Oh no" she mumbled. The car was David's, and he and his friend Ian were in it. Juliana sighed and hesitantly stepped out onto the porch. Ian was 19, and he'd had a crush on Heather for a long time.

"Juliana!" David said when he saw her.

Juliana forced a smile. "Uh… hi David. What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you and Heather all weekend. I called your parents and they said that you two went camping for the weekend, so I figured you guys were here"

"oh" Juliana said, nodding slowly. She heard the front door opening and turned to see Heather come out onto the porch.

"Jules, who came…?" Heather started to say, but she stopped when she saw David and Ian. "What are _they_ doing here?" she demanded.

"They've been looking for us apparently" Juliana said. She turned to the buys. "Uh, I don't think it's a good idea for you two to be here"

Ian frowned. "Why not?"

Juliana hesitated. "It… it's not safe here"

"then why are you here?" David asked.

"We… we're staying here with a friend of mine" Juliana said.

"Who?" Ian asked.

Juliana sighed. "Look, that's not important! What's important is that you two get your butts out of here before something bad happens!"

"What could happen?" Ian asked.

"You could die" Heather said.

Juliana sighed. "Well that's putting it bluntly" she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean we could die?" David asked.

Juliana sighed again. "If I show you, will you leave?"

the boys glanced at each other and nodded. "Yeah, sure" David said.

Juliana hesitated, then went back into the cabin. Jason was standing in the living room. "Jason?" he looked at her. "Uh, could you come outside for a minute?" Jason nodded and followed Juliana out onto the porch.

David's eyes widened, but Ian just laughed. "What, you hired someone to put on a Jason costume to try and scare us?"

Juliana shook her head. "It's not a costume. This _is_Jason, and unless you two leave now, he's going to try to kill you!" Jason took a step forward, but Juliana stepped in front of him. "Whoa, it's OK Jace, they're just friends of mine, and they were _just leaving_" Jason hesitated, then nodded.

"You honestly expect us to believe you?" Ian said.

Juliana glared at him.

"I believe her" David said, grabbing Ian's arm. "Now let's just do what she says and leave"

Ian sighed and shrugged. "Whatever dude" he looked up at Heather and smiled. "Hey Heather, I'll call you later" Heather blushed and nodded. "Uh, OK" the guys got into David's car and drove off. Heather sighed. "Ian likes me!" she said, smiling.

Juliana frowned. "Uh, how do you know that?"

"Why else would he want to call me?" Heather asked. She turned and ran back into the cabin, a goofy look on her face.

Juliana sighed and walked over to Jason. His shoulders were slumped, and she could tell he was disappointed. "Come on Jason, I wouldn't worry about it" Jason turned and went back into the cabin. Juliana followed him and went upstairs into her room. She took a sleeping pill and laid down. She wanted to talk to Freddy.

...

Juliana walked all through the boiler room, but she couldn't find Freddy anywhere. "Freddy? I'm here, where are you?" she called.

Sccrreeeeeeccchhhhhh!

Juliana turned around. Freddy was standing behind her about 30 yards away. he still looked the way he did when he was alive. Juliana smiled. "Uh, hi Freddy"

Freddy smirked and walked over to her. "Jules, it's time"

Juliana frowned. "Time for what?"

"Time for me to escape, to get out of this hellhole of a dream world. Time for you to get me out into the real word, where I can _really_ do some killing!"

Juliana frowned more. This was what she'd been dreading. "Oh" she said quietly.

"Come on Jules, let's get this over with" Freddy said.

Juliana sighed and nodded. "OK" she hesitated. "You… you're going to have to be touching me in order for this to work" Freddy grumbled and grabbed her hand, making her blush a little. Juliana closed her eyes, then opened them again and looked at Freddy. "cut me"

Freddy looked at her. "What?"

"Cut me, to wake me up!"

Freddy smirked. "Gladly!" he said, reaching over and stabbing one of his blades into Juliana's arm. Juliana screamed and jumped up.  
She looked around.

...

She and Freddy were in her room in the cabin.

"Are we out?" Freddy said.

Juliana nodded. "I… I think so"

Freddy let go of Juliana and looked around. "So we're _really_ out, back in the real world?"

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are"

Freddy walked around the room. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

Juliana bit her lip. "Uh, yeah, about that…"

"Hey Jules, Jason and I are going down to the lake! Do you want to come?" Heather called up the stairs.

Freddy stiffened. "We're at fucking Crystal Lake aren't we!"

Juliana laughed nervously. "Uh… yeah"

Freddy growled.

Juliana frowned. "oh no"

* * *

**well, i hope you enjoyed this one, and i'm _SO SORRY _for the wait! XD**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	22. Unexpected gift

**HI! wow, i didn't think it'd take so long to update this story, and i _swear_ i'm going to try and update it sooner like i used to. sorry for the long wait, and i'm going to start working on the next chapter tonight!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and any other characters that aren't in the movies**

* * *

Juliana sighed. "Look Freddy, just…"

"Jules, are you coming?" Heather called. Her voice was right outside the door.

"Uh… n-no, I'll just stay here and… and read awhile!" Juliana said.

"Are you ok? Your voice sounds a little strange" Heather said.

Juliana shook her head. "No, I'm ok. Just tired I guess. You and Jason go on ahead, I'll catch up later"

"ok" Heather said, her footsteps fading as she headed downstairs.

Juliana sighed, leaning against the door. "As soon as they're gone, we'll get out of here" she said, looking at Freddy. He had a strange look on his face. "Freddy?" Juliana said, frowning.

Freddy looked at her. "What?"

"Are you ok?"

Freddy nodded. "I'm fine" he glared at her. "Now let's go find Jason. I need to kick his ass!"

Juliana shook her head. "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea"

"why not?" Juliana shrugged. "Well… you don't have your powers anymore and…"

Freddy snorted. "I still have my powers!"

"You do?"

Freddy nodded. "Fuck yeah!" he ran to the door and wrenched it open.

"Freddy, wait!" Juliana cried. She followed him as he ran down the stairs.

"_What_?" Freddy snapped. He turned to look at Juliana.

She sighed. "Look, you… you can't fight Jason!"

"Why the hell not?" Freddy demanded.

Juliana hesitated. "Well you… you just _can't_!" Freddy stared at Juliana for a second before he ran to the door and wrenched it open, running outside. Juliana sighed and ran after him. "Freddy, wait!" Juliana called. But Freddy ignored her and kept walking quickly, looking around.

"Come on, where are you you son of a bitch?" Freddy mumbled, clicking his blades together.

Juliana sighed, her heart hammering in her chest. "Freddy, I'm telling you, this is a bad id…"

"Shut up!" Freddy snapped.

Juliana was silent. Just then Freddy stopped walking. He grabbed Juliana's arm and pulled her behind a big tree. "What?" Juliana said.

Freddy nodded toward something. "That bastard's over there" Juliana looked and sure enough, Jason was there. And so was Heather. They were walking along, talking. Well, Heather was talking. Freddy grinned. "Perfect!"

Juliana sighed. "Freddy, I _really_ don't think you should do this, not right now"

"why not?" Freddy demanded, looking at her.

Juliana hesitated, trying to think of something to say. "Think about it, you just got back out into the real world. Don't you want to plan some sort of strategy first before you jump into the middle of another fight?"

Freddy was silent, then he growled and nodded. "I guess you have a point. _Fuck_, I wanted to kick some ass!"

Juliana smiled a little. "You still can, but not here. Come with me"

"why? Where?" Freddy asked.

"We'll leave here and I'll take you somewhere where you can, uh… practice"

Freddy grinned. "Sounds like a plan"

Juliana turned and looked around. She spotted her Camaro not far away. "Come on, my car's over there"

Freddy saw the Camaro and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, that's your car?"

"Yep"

"damn, you must be rich!"

Juliana shook her head. "Nope, just lucky" Juliana and Freddy went to the car. "Let me just go get some stuff and tell Heather and Jason I'm leaving"

"what the hell are you going to tell them?"

Juliana shrugged. "'I don't know, I'll make something up" Freddy got in the car. Then Juliana turned and ran toward Jason and Heather. "Guys!" she called.

They looked up and Heather smiled. "Hey Jules, you made it! Did you get tired of reading?"

"Huh?" Juliana said. Then she remembered that she'd told Heather she was going to stay behind and read. "Oh, uh… yeah, I did. But listen, I'm going to go to the store, ok?"

Heather frowned. "You were just there"

Juliana thought fast. "Uh, yeah, but… but I thought I'd just take a little drive. I probably won't be back for a while"

Heather smiled again. "No problem Juliana. Go ahead"

Juliana glanced at Jason. "You'll be ok here Heather?"

Heather nodded. "Yep"

"here _alone_ with Jason?

"Uh huh"

"maybe for a few hours?"

"_YES_!" Heather yelled, laughing. "Relax, ok? It's all good"

Juliana smiled. "I knew you'd get to like Jason"

Heather blushed. "Just go, ok Jules? We'll be ok here"

Juliana nodded. "Ok. You kids be good"

Heather sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

Juliana laughed and quickly went back to the cabin and got her purse. Then she went back to the car and got in. "it's about damn time you got back!" Freddy said.

Juliana smiled. "Sorry, I just had to grab some stuff. Now let's get out of here" she turned the key, stating the car. She let it warm up for a minute before she turned the car and drove off.

...

"So where the fuck are we going?" Freddy asked.

Juliana sighed. "We're stopping by my place. And we have to figure out where you'll be staying…"

"Hey, this isn't some fucking vacation! I don't care where the hell I stay as long as I get to finish Jason off"

Juliana sighed again, feeling uncomfortable. _"Figures"_ she thought. _"Two of the most important people in my life happen to be supernatural serial killers who hate each other"_ when Juliana drove up to her house, she told Freddy to stay in the car.

"Hey bitch, don't tell me…!"

"Jules?"

Juliana gasped and whirled around as her dad came outside. "Uh, hi dad" Juliana said, forcing a smile. She turned back to the car and her eyes widened.

Freddy was gone.

"Come inside for a minute" Ken said, taking hold of his daughter's hand.

"But dad…" Juliana started.

"Just come on!" Ken said. Juliana sighed and followed him. Cathy was in the living room, smiling.

"What's going on?" Juliana asked. That's when she noticed the oblong box on the coffee table.

"Well honey, we _were_ going to wait and get you this for your birthday" Ken said, gesturing toward the box. "But they happened to be on sale, so we got one this morning and decided to give it to you early" Juliana looked back and forth between her parents. Neither one of them seemed particularly excited by whatever it was that they'd gotten her.

"Go ahead and open it hon" Cathy said. Juliana nodded and sat on the couch, pulling the big box onto her lap. She sighed as she pulled the paper off, wondering what on earth it could possibly…

Juliana gasped, her eyes widening. She just sat there, frozen, staring down at the Chucky doll in front of her.

_"oh boy"_ Juliana thought.

* * *

**ok, i admit that i only planned on this being a Freddy and Jason story, i wasn't going to add Chucky, or Michael, or any of the other serial killers. but somehow Chucky made his way in here. anyway, i hope you liked this chapter, and _please_ review!**

**oh, and before i forget, i don't own Chucky. i don't even own a doll :( **

**FreddysNightmare1984 **


	23. As seen on TV

**hey everyone, i've got another chapter for ya! sorry for the wait, and i'm going to try and start updating more often. oh, and there's also a bit of JasonxHeahter in this chapter :) and just a heads up, Freddy might be slightly OOC in this chapter. just thought i'd let y'all know.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_own NOES, Friday the 13th, Child's Play, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and any of the other characters that were never in any of the movies (although i wish they could have been)**

* * *

"She doesn't like it" Cathy whispered to Ken. "I told you we should've gotten her something else!"

Juliana looked up at her parents and forced a smile. "No, I like it, really… I've always wanted one" she stood up and hugged her parents. "Thanks"

Ken smiled a little. "You're welcome honey"

Cathy nodded. "Yes, as long as you don't bring that horrid thing around me"

Juliana nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem mom" she picked up the box and went upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed, setting the box beside her. She was hesitant to open it. _"Stop being stupid!"_ she told herself. _"There's nothing to worry about"_ she sighed and jumped when the phone rang. She grabbed the phone off her bedside table and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Jules. How's that drive doing?" Juliana slapped her hand against her forehead. She'd totally forgotten about Heather. "Uh, hey Heather. It, uh, it was nice…"

"Was? Where are you now?"

Juliana sighed. "At my house"

"what? Juliana, you said you were just going for a…"

"I know what I said, but… but I had to stop by my house, ok? No big deal, I'm coming back" _"as soon as I find Freddy"_ she thought.

"Well I hope you get back soon. I don't want my parents to get worried about me"

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, OK. Oh, and Heather, you'll never believe what my parents got me…"

"Later Jules, my batteries almost dead" then Heather hung up before Juliana could say anything else. Juliana hung the phone up, glancing at the box on her bed. _"I'll deal with that later"_ she thought.

...

Juliana went outside to her car. Freddy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Juliana got in her car and backed out of the driveway, heading back toward Crystal Lake. Suddenly a hand came up from the backseat and grabbed her. "Hey Jules!"

Juliana screamed and nearly ran the car off the road. "_Freddy_!" she snapped, her heart pounding.

Freddy laughed. "I finally scared you!"

Juliana rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah" she mumbled. "Where the heck where you?"

"I was in this fucking backseat!"

"Oh"

there was silence.

"So where the hell are we going?"

"Back to Crystal Lake"

Freddy grinned. "Jason won't even know what hit him…"

"You shouldn't fight Jason right away…" Juliana was saying. In truth, she didn't want him to fight Jason at all. she remembered what happened last time he and Jason had fought. She didn't want to see Freddy get his butt handed to him again.

Freddy slashed his glove through the air. "I can totally beat that fucker, I've done it before!"

Juliana nodded. "Yeah, but I have a plan"

"what plan?"

Juliana sighed. She'd thought it all out during the drive. "Well I'm going to try and have a party at my house…"

"How the fuck is a damn party supposed to…?"

"Just wait" Juliana said.

Freddy sighed irritably.

"Anyway, I'll make some punch and spike it with sleeping pills or something. And then when everyone falls asleep…"

"The poor fuckers will completely be at my mercy!" Freddy yelled. "That's actually a good plan"

Juliana blushed. "Thanks" Freddy looked at her. Juliana felt him staring at her. "What?"

Freddy grumbled to himself. "Nothing. I just…" he stopped.

"What?" Juliana said, glancing at him in the rear view mirror.

"I just… I'm the one who should thank you"

Juliana looked surprised. "Really?"

Freddy glared at her. "You tell _anyone_ I said that…!"

Juliana laughed. "Don't worry Freddy, I won't say anything. We wouldn't want anyone to think you're going soft"

"you're damn right!" Freddy snapped, scowling.

Juliana smiled as she turned down an old road, heading for Jason's cabin.

...

Jason and Heather were in the cabin, where they'd been trying to get Jason's ancient TV to work. Heather was fiddling with the rabbit ear style antenna and Jason was on the couch watching her. "OK, how about _now_?" Heather said, looking at Jason. The masked killer looked at the screen and shook his head. The picture was considerably better, but still fuzzy. Heather sighed in frustration. "If this thing wasn't so crappy…"

she sighed again and moved away from the TV, going to sit beside Jason. He looked at her. He was glad that Heather was more comfortable around him, but she still seemed a bit nervous, especially whenever he made any movement toward her. He stared at her, something he liked to do. He'd never seen a girl as beautiful as Heather. Of course he thought Juliana was pretty, but with Heather it was different. He glanced at the TV. The picture was horrible but he could still sort of make out what was happening. At the moment there was a commercial for some sort of candy. A boy and a girl were sitting under a tree, eating said candy and smiling. Then the boy reached over and took hold of the girl's hand.

Jason looked at Heather. She wasn't paying any attention to the television. She was staring out the window. Jason wondered… if he could just… before he knew it, he reached over and took hold of Heather's hand. She gasped sharply and jumped, snapping her head around to look at Jason. She looked up at him, her eyes widening. Jason just sat there, staring at her. She stared back, wondering why he'd suddenly grabbed her hand out of the blue. _"Could he really like me?"_ she thought. She wasn't sure if it was possible for someone like Jason to like _anything_. But he obviously cared about Juliana, and he hadn't tried to hurt her yet. _"Maybe I should give him a chance…"_ she thought. She sighed, and Jason was glad when she didn't pull her hand away from him. "Jason, can I ask you something?" he nodded. Heather hesitated. "Can… can you take off your mask?"

...

"Why the fuck does Jason have to live so far away?" Freddy asked. He was itching to get his claws into something.

Juliana sighed. "Look, there's a gas station up ahead. Maybe someone will be there that you can…"

"Just pull over!" Freddy snapped. Juliana did so, and Freddy practically leaped from the backseat and ran into the gas station. It was really old and rundown, and Juliana figured that not many people stopped there for gas. About a minute later, Freddy ran out of the building, his blades dripping blood. He sighed as he got into the backseat. "Drive bitch!" he yelled.

Juliana sighed and drove off. "Better now?"

Freddy nodded, clicking his blades together. "Fuck, what a rush!"

Juliana shook her head. Of all the guys in the world, she just had to fall for a serial killer.

...

Heather sighed. "Come on, I'm sure Jules has seen you without your mask, right?"

Jason nodded. But that had been an accident. Juliana had walked in on him without his mask. Luckily for him, she had taken it well, and wasn't bothered by his appearance. But with Heather it was different. She was just starting to feel comfortable around him, and he didn't want to risk her being terrified of him again. "I'm sure it's not so bad" Heather said. Jason sighed and reached up toward his mask, hesitant. He finally pushed his mask up on top of his head, revealing his face. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the horrified look on Heather's face. He heard her gasp, but it didn't sound like she was getting up and running off. Jason suddenly felt something on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Heather had her hand on his cheek. She smiled slightly. "See? I told you it wasn't so bad"

Jason felt relieved.

...

Juliana finally pulled up to the cabin. "Stay here, OK?" she said. Freddy shrugged. Juliana got out of the car and ran up the cabin steps. She stopped when she looked in the old dingy window. Jason and Heather were on the couch. Jason's mask was off, and Heather was talking softly to him. Juliana smiled. Then she opened the door. "Honeys, I'm home!" she yelled.

Heather jumped and spun around, smiling. 'hey Jules"

Juliana smiled more. "I see that you and Jason are getting along well"

Heather nodded. "Uh, yeah. We just can't get the damn TV to work"

"it's time for a new one" Juliana said.

Heather nodded. "Totally" she smiled at Jason.

Juliana was glad that they were getting along. Just then there was a loud crash. Juliana nearly jumped out of her skin and spun around. Freddy was standing in the doorway, his claws clicking.

And he looked pissed.

* * *

**well there you have it folks! there's going to be a showdown between Freddy and Jason(again), and I'm going to be honest... I'm not sure how good it'll be. I've never really liked writing fight scenes cause I'm not really good at them, but I'll do my best and hopefully I'll do a good job. anywho, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try not to make Freddy OOC again, it just worked out that way this time. and yes, Chucky _will_ be in the story again soon. not in the next chapter, but probably in the one after that. oh, and _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	24. The Rematch and a Vacation

**hey guys, Happy Halloween! i wasn't going to post a chapter for a few more days, but then i thought, what the heck? it's Halloween, and i decided to update earlier then planned. so here you go guys, enjoy! btw, this chapter has the fight between Freddy and Jason. i hope i did ok with it, I'm really nervous about it! please review and let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not _own NOES, Friday the 13th, Child's Play, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, and any other characters that aren't in any of the movies**

* * *

Juliana froze as Freddy and Jason stared at each other. "Oh crap" she mumbled. Jason looked around and his eyes fell on his machete that was lying nearby. He started to reach for it, but he wasn't quick enough. Freddy came running and slammed into Jason as hard as he could. Heather screamed as they both went flying backward and into the kitchen. Jason threw Freddy off of him. Freddy smashed through the kitchen window and out into the woods. Juliana gasped. "Freddy!" she started to run outside when Jason stood up and grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him and he shook his head. Juliana hesitated. But she stayed put as Jason went outside. Freddy was gone. Jason walked slowly, looking around.

"Hey, up here motherfucker!" Jason looked up just as Freddy leaped down at him. He'd been up in a tree.

While Jason and Freddy were fighting, Heather was freaking out. "Oh god, what are we going to do? Jules, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Juliana winced. It never took long for Heather's screaming to get on her nerves. "I don't know, ok? I didn't want this to happen, but it _has_, and now we have to figure something out!" she and Heather ran outside just as Jason threw Freddy into the lake. "Oh crap" Juliana muttered.

Heather snickered. "Wow, Freddy's getting his ass handed to him!"

Juliana shook her head as she ran toward the lake. "FREDDY!" Jason's arm shot out and he tried to grab her, but she slipped past him and ran a little ways out into the water. Freddy came up out of the water just then and shoved past Juliana. She saw that he had Jason's machete.

"_DIE_ YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Freddy yelled, stabbing Jason through the chest. Heather screamed, her face growing pale. Jason grabbed Freddy's arm and twisted it. Freddy yelled and jerked back away from Jason, who still had the machete lodged in his chest. He grabbed it and pulled it out. Heather breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and she felt cold blades press against her throat. Freddy chuckled. "Hey Jason, over here!" Jason turned. He stiffened when he saw that Freddy had a hold of Heather. "I've got your little girlfriend. So come and get me!" Heather whimpered as Freddy slowly backed up, pulling her along with him. He had her back pressed against his chest and his arm wrapped around her, pinning her against him. His claws were digging into her throat, and he could feel her shaking. Jason started toward them. "That's right Jason" Freddy said, smirking, he knew he had the upper hand now. He had Jason right where he wanted him. "That's it, I'm right here. COME AND GET ME YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH!"

Juliana snuck around behind Freddy. _"I hate to do this"_ she thought. _"But I can't let him hurt Heather"_ Jason was just a few feet away and he raised his machete over his head.

"Go ahead Jason, _kill me_! Finish me off!" Freddy sneered. Jason started to swing his machete down and Heather screamed. Jason froze. He couldn't hurt Freddy, not while he had Heather in the way. "One wrong move and I'll slit her fucking throat!" Freddy yelled. He pressed his blades down further against her neck and Jason could see a little bit of blood forming around the blades. He was now shaking with anger. It was one thing for Freddy to hurt him, but he didn't want Heather or Juliana to have any part of it. He took a chance and swung his machete toward Freddy just as Juliana grabbed him from behind. The machete caught Freddy in the shoulder and he fell back on top of Juliana. He lost his grip on Heather, who immediately latched onto Jason, shaking. Freddy sat up and looked behind him.

Juliana was sitting there, tears in her eyes. "Freddy, I... I'm sorry..." she stammered.

Freddy roared and slashed her shoulder with his blades. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" he went to swing his blades at her again, but Jason grabbed him by the sides of his head, jerked him back away from Juliana, and started to pull. Freddy cried out in pain and Juliana screamed when she saw dark pools of blood seeping out from around Freddy's neck. There was a sickening crack as Jason kept pulling at Freddy's head. And then suddenly, Jason tore Freddy's head off. Juliana screamed. She wasn't sure how long she sat there screaming before everything went black.

...

"Jules? Juliana?"

Juliana groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She saw that she was on the couch in the cabin. "Heather?"

her friend sat beside her. "Are you going to be ok?"

Juliana looked around. "Freddy? Where's Freddy?"

Heather hesitated. "Jason... Jason killed him. Freddy's dead"

Juliana shook her head. "No... No, _NO_, HE _CAN'T_ BE DEAD!" she stood up and ran out the door. "HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE _CAN'T_ BE!"

"Juliana, wait!" Heather yelled, following after her. Juliana ran to her car, her hands shaking as she tried to get the door open. "Jules, wait..."

"I have to find him" Juliana said. "I have to find Freddy!"

"_JULIANA_!" Heather screamed.

Juliana froze and turned to look at her friend. Heather grasped her by her shoulders.

"Juliana, Freddy is _dead_. You saw Jason tear his head off. He's dead, and there's nothing you can do about that"

Juliana was shaking. "I love him" she said softly. "I LOVE HIM AND NOW HE'S _GONE_!"

Heather sighed. "Get in the car Jules, I'll drive you home"

Juliana hesitated, but got into the passenger seat and allowed Heather to drive the Camaro out of Crystal Lake and down the highway. Tears streamed down Juliana's face as they drove. _"Freddy can't be dead, he can't be"_ she thought. _"And if he is dead, he'll come back. He always comes back"_ she sighed and pushed her fingers through her hair. Before she knew it, they were parked in her driveway.

"Come on Jules" Heather said. The two girls managed to get inside without Juliana's parents noticing them. Heather didn't really feel like talking to them, and she knew Juliana didn't either. They went up to Juliana's room. Juliana sat stiffly on the edge of her bed. Heather frowned. She didn't like the glassy eyed look her friend had. _"she really does love Freddy"_ she thought. "Jules?"

Juliana looked at her. "Yes?" she said, her voice a strange type of monotone.

"Jules, how about we take a vacation? Just you and me? We could get away for a few weeks... what do you say?"

Juliana didn't say anything.

"Jules, did you hear me?"

Juliana nodded stiffly. "Sure Heather... we can do that"

Heather smiled a little. "Ok. Do you want me to help you pack?" Juliana nodded. Heather ended up doing all the packing. Juliana just sat at the end of her bed. _"She's like a zombie"_ Heather thought. _"A few weeks away from here will do her good"_ once Heather got permission from both their parents, she and Juliana quickly dropped by her house to pick up some stuff. Then the girls were on their way.

"Where are we going?" Juliana asked.

"i know just the place" Heather said. "Somewhere you've always wanted to go"

Juliana quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "Oh? And where's that?"

Heather smiled. "You'll see"

...

A few hours later, Juliana was getting irritated. "Heather, tell me where we're going. We've been driving nonstop for _hours_!"

Heather smiled. "Why don't you take a look and see where we are for yourself" Juliana looked up and saw a sign ahead of them. She gasped and felt her heart leap into her throat when she read the sign. It said;

_Welcome to Haddonfield_

Juliana looked at Heather. "Haddonfield Illinois? _Really_?" Juliana smiled slightly. "You're right Heath, I _have_ always wanted to come here"

Heather nodded. "I know. Ever since we saw the Halloween movies, I know this has been at the top of your list of places you wanted to come"

Juliana nodded. "Thanks. You didn't have to bring me all this way..."

"Hey, I wanted to" Heather smiled. "Who knows, maybe this vacation will be interesting"

Juliana shrugged. "Yeah, maybe"

...

Heather and Juliana rented a room at a Hotel near the center of Haddonfield. "I never knew Haddonfield was a real place" Juliana said as she and Heather were carrying their bags inside. Suddenly, one of Juliana's bags came open and something fell out.

Heather sighed. "Jules, why'd you put a Chucky doll in your bag?"

Juliana looked up. "Huh? I didn't"

Heather picked the doll up and tossed it onto one of the beds. "You can have that bed" she said.

Juliana shrugged. She glanced at the doll, wondering how it had gotten in her luggage. _"Is it possible that... no, don't be stupid!"_ she thought to herself. She sighed. "Heather, I'm going to that convenience store a few blocks down to get some food, I'm hungry. You want anything?"

Heather shook her head. "No, I'm good. I'll probably just go down to the lobby and get something from the snack machine later"

Juliana nodded. "Ok, I'll be back in a little bit"

"hey, maybe you could pick up some candy though, okay?"

Juliana looked at her friend. "Huh?"

"Some candy. It's Halloween, remember?"

Juliana shook her head. "No, I'd completely forgotten about it. But sure, I'll get some candy" she smiled. "Since we don't trick-or-treat anymore, we have to get candy ourselves" Heather nodded and Juliana sighed as she left the hotel and headed for the store. She took her iPod out of her pocket and put her ear buds in her ears. She smiled when the Halloween theme started playing. _"Heather and I should watch that when we get home"_ she thought. She sighed as her thoughts turned to Freddy. _"I hope he comes back"_ she said out loud. She jumped at the sound of her own voice. It seemed so loud in the stillness of the night. _"If Freddy doesn't come back, I... I think I'll go crazy"_she said, sighing. She stopped and took her ear buds out of her ears. She thought she heard something. She slipped her iPod in her pocket and turned around. "Hello?" she looked around. "You're just scaring yourself Jules" she mumbled. She turned around and screamed, falling back onto the sidewalk. "Hey dude, watch where you're going! You scared me half to death!"

there was no answer. Juliana looked up and froze. There was a man standing in front of her.

He was wearing a Michael Myers mask.

Juliana slowly stood up. "Uh..." she couldn't say anything. It felt as though her throat was closing up. _"There's nothing to be scared of"_ she thought. _"It's just some guy in a costume"_ her heart hammered in her chest as she slowly started to turn away. The man suddenly grabbed her and she screamed. He slipped his arm around her, pinning her against him. Juliana managed to utter one more scream before the man clamped his hand over her mouth. She kicked and struggled as he dragged her off into the night. The last thought she had before blacking out was, _"I'm going to die! This is the worst vacation ever!"_

* * *

**uh huh... yeah, i went there. i just couldn't resist, what with tonight being Halloween and all. i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	25. Trying to get through to him

**HEYO everyone, I'm _FINALLY _updating this story! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've just been so super busy that i haven't had much time to work on my stories. again, i apologize for this being so later, but _please_ try to hang in there, this story _will_ continue!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own NOES, Friday the 13th, Child's Play, Halloween, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and any other characters that aren't in the movies**

* * *

_"Where am I?"_ that was the first thing Juliana thought when she opened her eyes and sat up. She was lying on a bed in a dark, unfamiliar room. She looked around, not recognizing anything. "What the heck happened?" she mumbled out loud. She slowly stood up and went to a window. She looked outside. "What happened?" she said out loud, jumping at the sound of her own voice. She was starting to panic. "I've got to get out of here!" Juliana said. She started toward the door, when it suddenly swung open. She fell back onto the floor. Her eyes widened. The same guy from earlier was standing there, the guy with the Michael Myers mask. "Dude, who are you?" Juliana called. "This isn't funny!" her heart was pounding in her chest as the guy slowly approached her. She saw something gleaming in his hand and she gasped when she saw that it was a kitchen knife. "Oh crap" she mumbled. _"Is it possible…?"_ she thought. _"No, it can't be…"_ she slowly moved so that she was sitting on her knees. "M-Michael?" she stammered, not wanting to believe it.

The man stiffened and lifted the knife above his head. He ran at Juliana. She screamed and slipped past him. He brought the knife down and slashed the back of her shoulder. Juliana screamed as she ran out of the room. She turned down a hallway and ran. _"I hope this is the way out!"_ she thought. As she ran, she dug around in her jeans pocket, looking for her cell phone. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that Michael was after her. She was now convinced that this man was no mere impersonator, but the _real_ Michael Myers. _"How that's possible, I have no idea"_ Juliana thought. _"But if Freddy and Jason are real, then I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that Michael is too"_ the more she thought, the more she found herself slowing down. _"Maybe I can get through to him. Maybe Dr. Loomis is wrong, maybe there is some good in Michael"_ she slid to a stop and turned around. Michael was just a few yards behind her. "Michael!" Juliana said loudly.

Michael froze, confused. He didn't know why this girl had suddenly stopped running from him. "Uh… h-hi Michael" Juliana stammered. "Look, maybe we can talk this out?" Michael tilted his head to the side. He took a step forward and Juliana flinched, ready to run if necessary. "Michael, please listen to me" Juliana said. "I'd like to…"

"Juliana!" Juliana turned around. Heather was running toward her, her hazel eyes wide. "Juliana, we've got to get out of here! Michael Myers, he's…" she slid to a stop and froze. "Juliana, what…?" Heather shook her head, her face growing pale at the sight of Michael. "Juliana, what are you doing? _RUN_!"

Juliana shook her head. "No, I…"

"Damn it Jules!" Heather said, grabbing her friends hand and pulling her along with her. Juliana glanced over her shoulder, surprised that Michael wasn't following them. In fact, he wasn't there at all.

He was gone.

_"Weird"_ Juliana thought. She stopped running, making Heather stop too. "Heather, relax. Michael's gone"

Heather sighed. "_Good_! Cause we've got other problems"

Juliana frowned. "Huh? Like…?" Heather pulled down the neck of her shirt. Juliana's eyes widened at the sight of the brutal bite marks on her friends neck, right where her neck met her shoulder. "Heather, what happened?"

Heather hesitated. "Chucky bit me"

Juliana quirked an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Chucky _bit me_!" Heather said, rolling her eyes. "Sheesh, do I have to draw you a picture?"

Juliana shook her head. "No, but… but how…?"

"He's _alive_ Jules, he's alive just like Freddy, Jason, and Michael are!"

Juliana frowned. "Oh boy… did you see where he went?"

Heather shook her head. "No, I was too busy trying to kick his sorry little ass!" she said sarcastically. She was clearly upset.

"Look, maybe we should leave Haddonfield" Juliana said, although she didn't want to. Now without Freddy, she felt she had nothing. She was heartbroken, and needed something to take her mind off things. And she had a feeling that Michael Myers was just the thing she needed. "We need to find Michael"

Heather shook her head. "Oh no, we're _leaving_!"

Juliana sighed. "Heather, look, maybe I can…"

"_No_, we're leaving, and that's that!" Heather said, grabbing Juliana's arm. But suddenly she gasped. "Jules, your shoulder!"

Juliana looked down. "Oh yeah… Michael did that…"

"We've got to get you to a hospital!" Heather said.

Juliana sighed. 'Heather, no, it's fine…" but Heather was already dialing 911 on her cell phone. Juliana sighed. "Heath, this isn't necessary…"

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then I'm getting some help…" she paused. "Yes, hello? Yes, my friend was attacked, we need an ambulance right away!" Heather said into the phone, her hand shaking.

"Heather, I really don't need…"

Heather shook her head again. "_No_, I'm not letting you talk me into anything!" Juliana sighed and stood next to Heather to wait until the ambulance arrived.

...

"Ahh, my shoulder is killing me!" Juliana said. She was lying in a hospital bed, her shoulder heavily bandaged.

"Jules, just try and get some sleep" Heather said.

Juliana nodded.

...

Juliana was in a field, the bright sun hanging high in the sky. A light breeze went through her hair. "This is nice" she mumbled, sighing. "But I'd rather be dreaming of Freddy" she felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of him. She missed him, missed him more then she should have. _"But that's what happens when you lose the one you love"_ she thought.

Suddenly it started raining. Juliana sighed, lifting her head to the sky and letting the rain fall against her face. Suddenly the raindrops turned dark, instantly staining the grass a dark color. Juliana touched her face and looked at her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood. "Can it be…?" she looked around and saw that she was now in the boiler room. She heard footsteps behind her. Her heart leaped into her throat. She smiled. "_Freddy_!" she cried turning around. Someone was walking toward her. "Oh Freddy, I knew you weren't really dead! I just _knew_ it…!" Juliana ran toward the figure, her smile widening. As she got closer, she frowned a little. _"Why isn't he saying anything?"_ she thought. She slid to a stop. "Freddy?" she said quietly. She frowned more when she suddenly saw the glint of a knife. She gasped.

"Michael?"

Michael stepped out of the shadows, holding a bloody knife.

Juliana sighed. "oh crap"

* * *

**well, how was that one? i feel that it's a little weak, but it could just be me, idk. my opinion doesn't really matter, what matters is what _you_, the reader thinks. so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i'm really going to try to update more often. _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	26. The new kid

**HEYO PEOPLES! i know, i know, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I've just been busy with a lot of crap, including moving into a new house, and if you've ever had to move, then you know what a pain in he butt it is. but anywho, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and i hope to update more often since I'm mostly done with the moving(thank goodness).**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not _own NOES, Friday the 13th, Child's Play, Halloween, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and any other characters that aren't in the movies. i also don't own Derik, he belongs to my BFF PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior, who wanted me to add her OC into the story(so i _DO HAVE_ permission to use him)**

**i hope you enjoy this chapter Sarah! and i hope i did ok with Derik XD**

* * *

Juliana's face paled. Michael started toward her. She turned and ran, going around the corner. Michael was right behind her. Juliana glanced over her shoulder. "I have to get through to him somehow…" she was thinking. "But I have to live first!" she turned another corner and slipped, falling to the ground. She sat up just as Michael got to her. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "M-Michael" she stammered. "Please, I… I want to help you!" Michael tilted his head to the side, staring at her for a few seconds. Then he stepped closer and raised the knife over his head, preparing to strike.

Tears streamed down Juliana's face as she closed her eyes, waiting for the strike. Suddenly she felt a rush of air as something went flying over her. The ground shook as something landed in front of her, and a low growl pierced the air. Juliana opened her eyes and saw a large wolf standing in front of her. It was growling at Michael, its ears lying flat against its head. Juliana's eyes widened. "What the…?" the wolf stepped toward Michael, still growling. Juliana scrambled to her feet and took a step back, getting ready to run again. Just then someone came up behind Michael. Juliana squinted, trying to see who it was. "What is going on here?" she whispered. The figure stepped up right behind Michael, raising a hand above him.

A _gloved_ hand.

Juliana gasped, her eyes widening. "_Freddy_!" she called, causing Michael to turn around. Freddy tackled him, and the two of them started fighting.

"Hey, _cool_!" the wolf said, laughing. "Kick his sorry butt Fredd-o!"

Juliana shook her head. "Who… who are you?" she asked, staring in confusion at the wolf.

"Who, me?" the wolf said, turning to face her. "Oh, I'm Derik"

Juliana nodded slowly. "Uh… ok. What the heck are you doing here and why aren't you dead?"

"First of all, what a horrible question!" Derik said. "And to answer that question, I'm not dead because I work for Freddy now!"

Juliana quirked an eyebrow at him. "_What_? What do you mean? Freddy already has someone working for…"

"I know all about you Jules" Derik suddenly morphed into a human.

Juliana's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

Derik grinned. "_Duh_, this is a dream! Anything can happen in a dream"

Juliana nodded. "True"

she looked over at Freddy and Michael, who were still fighting each other. Michael suddenly disappeared. "_Damn it_, the motherfucker woke up!" Freddy snarled, clicking his claws together. He looked up and his eyes met Juliana's. She stood frozen for a few seconds, not believing what she was seeing.

"F-Freddy?" she stammered.

"Yeah, it's me" he sneered.

Juliana felt her heart hammering in her chest. She slowly started to walk toward him, but before she knew it, she was running. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Freddy, you… you're _alive_! sort of" she gasped, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Freddy stiffened as she held him.

"Admit it Fred, you're happy to see her!" Derik said.

"Shut up!" Freddy snapped.

Derik snickered. "You know Freddy, as much as you've told me about Juliana, you never mentioned that she's your girlfriend"

"_SHUT UP, DAMN IT!_" Freddy yelled, glaring at Derik. "Or I might just kill you right here!"

Derik was immediately silent.

Juliana pulled away from Freddy. "How are you… alive?"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly think Jason had killed me?"

"Uh… yeah"

Freddy shook his head. "Hell no, he didn't kill me, not really"

Juliana smiled. "Well that… that's _great_!" she gestured toward Derik, who was hanging upside down from one of the pipes. "What about him?"

"Who, Derik? Oh, he's just a kid I hired" Freddy said.

"Hired to… do what I do?"

"no, his job, besides not fucking annoying me, is to take victims to the place they fear most" Freddy said, glaring at Derik as the boy continued to swing from the pipe, making various airplane/race car noises. "Would you shut the fuck up?" Freddy snapped. "Damn"

Juliana giggled.

Freddy glared at her, but she just smiled and hugged him again. "Aww, you two look so…!" Derik started.

"If you value your life, you won't finish that sentence!" Freddy snapped. Derik was silent. Freddy looked at Juliana. "Wake up" he said.

Juliana frowned. "Wait, but I can't leave you here…"

"Just go, damn it!" Freddy snapped. "I'll be here when you fall asleep again"

Juliana sighed and nodded. "Ok" she turned to Derik. "It was, um… nice meeting you… I guess"

"Ditto" Derik said, grinning. He swung around in a circle around the pipe, like an acrobat, and then swung down, landing on his feet in front of Freddy and Juliana.

"Enough with the stunts kid!" Freddy said. Derik rolled his eyes. Then he reached over and pinched Juliana hard on the arm.

"Ow!" she cried…

...

And sat up in the hospital bed. She blinked, looking around. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was in here" she mumbled out loud. She sighed and was about to get up when the door of the room opened. "Heather, is that you?" she called.

No answer.

She slowly stood and walked toward the door, careful not to make any noise. Just then, someone jumped in the doorway.

"_BOO!_"

Juliana screamed and jumped back, falling onto her butt.

Derik stood hunched over slightly, hands on his knees as he laughed hysterically. "And Fredd-o said that he could never scare you!" he gasped, still laughing.

Juliana sighed and rolled her eyes.

Working with this kid was going to be difficult.

* * *

**well, i hope you guys liked that one, and _please_ keep reviewing! i hope to have the next chapter up soon :)**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	27. Mysterious call

**HELLO everybody! yes, it's true, I"M BACK! i know it's been a while, and i apologize, but my life has been super busy and most of my free time has been taken up by RPs. i admit, i think i might be an RP addict. it's just so fun, especially on my friend PerryRocks-Wolf Warriors' forums, hers are the best! anywho, I'm seriously going to try to update more often, so be on the lookout for updates.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not _own NOES, Friday the 13th, Child's Play, Halloween, or any of their characters. i only own Juliana, Heather, David, and any other characters that aren't in the movies. i also don't own Derik, he belongs to my BFF PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior, who wanted me to add her OC into the story(so i _DO HAVE_ permission to use him)**

* * *

Juliana sighed as she laid in bed, back at home after a few days at the hospital. _"I haven't seen Freddy in almost a week"_ she thought. _"I hope nothings happened"_she jumped when her cell phone started vibrating. She picked it up and looked at it. Someone had texted her.

**To: Juliana**

**From: Derik**

**"S'up?"**

Juliana facepalmed.

**"Derik, its 10:00 at night, why are you texting me?"**

she hit the reply button and set her phone back down. 20 seconds later the phone vibrated again. Juliana looked at it.

**"Freddy wants to see you"**

her eyes widened and she felt her heart hammering in her chest.

**"OK, I'll be right there"**

she replied. She slipped her phone into her pocket and laid back down, closing her eyes. She took a long, slow deep breath, trying to think tiring thoughts. She slowly felt more and more relaxed…

she opened her eyes and saw that she was in the boiler room. "Freddy?" she called, looking around. She started walking. "Derik? Anyone here?" she sighed, feeling nervous. _"What on earth ccould Freddy want?"_ she thought. _"Is he going to get rid of me? Does he want me to bring someone here?"_ she shook her head.

"Juliana"

she whirled around at the sound of that voice, that voice she'd missed so much. "Freddy!" she smiled and walked over to him. "D-Derik said you wanted to see me?"

Freddy nodded. "Yes"

Juliana frowned. There was something different about Freddy. Something… something Juliana couldn't quite place. "Is everything OK?"

Freddy nodded. "Yeah. But I thought I might as well let you know that I'm going back to the real world to stay"

Juliana's eyes widened. "What? You mean, you're going to try to live in the real world again? For how long?"

"Forever. Now that I have enough energy to be able to come back and forth, I don't need to live here anymore"

Juliana nodded. "oh. i see" she frowned. "so... i suppose that's it then"

Freddy blinked. "what the hell are you talking about?"

tears welled up in Juliana's eyes. "you... you probably don't need me anymore, right? i mean, now that you're freely able to go back and forth between the real world and the dream world, you... you must not need me around anymore, right?"

Freddy was silent.

Juliana sighed. "it's OK you know. i... I'll be OK" she turned and slowly walked off, suddenly wanting to just wake up and cry.

Freddy reached out and grabbed her arm. "wait just a fucking minute!"

Juliana turned. "yes?"

"i... i still need you" Freddy said, slightly hesitant.

Juliana's eyes widened a little. "you... you do? for what?"

"never mind that" Freddy snapped.

Juliana sighed as she turned around, fully facing him now. they just stood, staring at each other. Freddy slowly lifted his gloved hand and cupped her face in his hand, his claws lightly grazing her cheek. Juliana felt her heart hammering in her chest as she stepped closer to him. "Freddy" she said softly, leaning closer to him. they were just inches apart.

"_HEYO!_"

Julianna jumped, leaning away from Freddy as Derik popped up beside them. "whoa, uh... i wasn't interrupting anything, right?" he said, grinning.

"_no!_" Freddy snapped, right at the exact moment Juliana said, "yes". they looked at each other and Juliana turned away.

"what is it Derik?" she asked softly.

"nothin', I'm just bored"

"you know kid, i could get rid of you at any time..."

"i know Fredd-o, don't get your pants in a wad. but I'm not worried, i know you won't get rid of me" Derik said.

Freddy sighed and grumbled to himself.

"so... will you ever come here again?" Juliana asked.

"fuck yes" Freddy said. "nothing beats being able to kill little piggies in their dreams" he grinned a wicked grin.

"oh" Juliana said, sighing.

"time to wake up now Jules" Freddy said, holding his gloved hand out toward her.

"what? but Freddy..."

"I'll see you tomorrow" Freddy sneered. "but now here"

Juliana nodded. "o-okay" she stammered. Freddy reached out and grabbed her hand, slicing her palm with his blade.

Juliana jumped...

and sat up in her bed. she sighed, shaking her head. she slowly looked down at her hand, where a thin cut ran across her palm.

...

Freddy sighed as he stood in the boiler room, staring at the spot where Juliana had jsut been standing.

"so?"

Freddy turned to Derik. "so what?"

"so, why haven't you told her?"

"told her _what_ you little prick?"

"sticks and stones Fred, sticks and stones" Derik said, for once, being serious. "anyway, I'm talking about telling her that... well, you know... the _real_ reason why you haven't killed her yet"

"what makes you think you know the reason why?"

"i can tell Freddy" Derik said. "i mean, think about it... you don't need her anymore, you can get victims on your own now. and you planned on killing Jules once that happened, right?"

"hell yeah, and i..."

"well, you can't kill her _now_"

"and why the fuck not?" Freddy sneered, getting agitated.

"you can't kill her because you love her"

...

Juliana woke up late the next morning. she glanced at the clock when sat up in bed. "11:13?" she said, sighing. "thank goodness it's Saturday" she mumbled as she got up and got ready for the day. she went downstairs and saw Cathy standing at the kitchen sink, washing some lettuce.

"Mornin' mom"

"good morning Juliana"

"how's work today so far?"

Cathy sighed. she was a medical transcriber and sometimes her job could be stressful. "oh, it's been a slow morning, but productive anyway" she turned to look at her daughter. "oh, and i wanted to ask you about something" she sounded a little freaked.

"what, what's the matter mom?" Juliana asked, frowning.

"wel, nothing. it's just that you got a phone call early this morning"

Juliana nodded. "oh" she remembered hearing the phone ring earlier, but had been too sleepy to look at the caller ID on her bedside phone. "who called?"

"someone from the Baltimore State hospital for the Criminally Insane"

Juliana's eyes widened. "wh-what?"

"do you know anything about that, about why they would be calling you?" Cathy asked, a worried look on her face.

"oh, well..." Juliana tried to think of something fast. "well, i... they must have gotten the wrong number mom"

"they asked for Ms. Juliana Parker" Cathy said. "they said someone at their facility wanted to speak with you"

Juliana blinked, confused. she's never been to the Baltimore State hospital for the Criminaly Insane. hell, she'd never even been to Mariland.

"i... i honestly can't explain it mom" Juliana said.

"hmm" Cathy sighed. "well, all right, that's a relief. they must have wanted a different Juliana Parker then"

Juliana nodded. "yes... that must be it"

...

"I'm telling you Heather, somethings up. i want to take a ride by that hospital today"

it was a few hours later and Juliana and Heather were walking through the local mall.

"but why would some psycho hospital want you to come there?"

Juliana shrugged. "i honestly have no idea. but i intend to find out today"

they went outside to Heather's car. "well, let's get going. uh, Jules?"

"yeah?"

"your parents don't know where we're going, right?"

"heck no, i told them we were going to Cleveland for the weekend"

"oh. and they bought that?"

"totally"

Heather nodded. "oh, OK" she started the car and drove off.

they arrived in Baltimore that night.

"so, you're sure the person on the phone wanted to talk to _you?_" Heather said as they parked in the hospital parking lot.

Juliana nodded. "yep, super positive"

Heather nodded as they got out of the car and made their way toward the front entrance. once inside, they walked up to the front desk.

"excuse me" Juliana said. "but i got a call this morning from this facility"

"name?"

"Juliana Parker"

the receptionist, whose name tag read "Patricia", looked up at the girls, a freaked expression on her face. "oh... _you're_ Ms. Parker?"

"yep"

Patricia frowned. "oh, i see" she sighed. 'he's been wanting to see you for several days now"

Juliana and Heather looked at each other. "_who's_ been wanting to see me?"

"uh... I'll just send you back right now" Patricia said. she pushed a button on a phone. "Hal? yes, Juliana Parker is here. should i send her...?" Patricia nodded. "yes... yes, OK Hal, bye" she hung the phone up and looked at the girls. "you can go on back now Ms. Parker. Hal, the head guard, will escort you to his room"

Juliana nodded slowly. "uh, OK, thanks"

an older, heavyweight man came up to the front desk about a minute later. his name tag sad "Hal".

"come with me Ms. Parker" Hal said, looking at the girls.

Heather and Juliana started to follow, but Hal suddenly stopped. "uh, excuse me, but which one of you is Juliana Parker?'

Juliana slightly raised her hand. "um, that would be me sir'

Hal looked at Heather. "I'm sorry Miss, but you'll have to wait out here"

"what?" Heather sighed and nodded. "OK" she turned and went over to a chair and sat down.

"I'll be back ,okay?" Juliana said.

Heather nodded. "i should hope so"

Juliana smiled slightly and followed hall down a long hallway. they took several turns and went down several flights of stairs. "uh, sir?"

"yes Ms. Parker?"

"who exactly wanted t see me?"

"they didn't tell you?"

"uh, no"

well..."

"is that her?" a new voice asked.

Juliana gasped sharply. she knew that voice. she knew it too well.

she and Hal slowly approached a small space with thick, transparent walls with holes in the front wall. it resembled some sort of prison cell.

"what the...?"

"Ahh, it is a pleasure to see you Ms. Parker"

Juliana's eyes widened as she approached the cell.

"w-who exactly am i speaking too?"

she froze as she stopped in front of the cell.

there was a man standing right in front of her, he was wearing a dark blue hospital jumpsuit witha white T-shirt underneathand white socks with black loafers. his hair was dark and slicked back.

"my, you are even more lovely in person"

Juliana felt a blush creep onto her face. "um, thank you... i think"

"do you know who i am my dear?"

Juliana nodded. "y-yes" she took a deep breath. "you're Doctor Hannibal Lecter"

* * *

**BOOYAH! didn't see that coming ,eh? OK, so i just saw Red Dragon for the first time a few days ago, and i _LOVED _it! it's amazing, and Hannibal Lecter is definitely one of my favorite horror killers now. so i thought I'd incorporate him into the story. so how exactly does Hannibal know Juliana and what does he want? well, you're find out in the next chapter. btw, Red Dragon was the first Hannibal movie I've seen, so i don't really know a heck of a lot about the character. in other words, i probably suck at writing his part, so i apologize to any other Hannibal fans. ok, this is getting to be along note, so i'll just stop here. i hope you enjoyed and _please_ review! oh, and i might as well say that i _DO NOT_ own Hannibal Lecter or any of the movies he is in.**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
